Harry Potter e o Oásis da Saudade
by Leka Riddle Black
Summary: voldemort ataca a França. meninas bruxas aparecem em meio a rua dos alfeneiros. mortes e novos parentes para Harry e aindo um belo oásis que ainda vai dar o que falar....
1. estranhos conhecidos

**estranhos conhecidos**

A noite estava escura e um menino observava a rua pacata pela sua janela da casa de número 4. Mas de repente houve movimentos estranhos na rua que costuma ser tão calma àquela hora da noite.

Quatro meninas corriam pela rua vindo, pelo o que parecia, da casa da sra. Figg. A que corria na frente, ruiva, carregava um pequeno embrulho. as outras três que a seguiam, uma loira e duas morenas, corregavam apenas gravetos. Gravetos? Não, eram varinhas! Harry resolveu prestar mais atenção nas moças e percebeu que elas iam se aproximando da soleira do número 4 à medida que suas vozes foram se tornando mais audíveis.

— Em frente ao número 4 -disse a ruiva- Como o Remo disse- agora é só esperar alguém vir nos buscar

— Não sei por que ele nos mandou pra cá - disse a loira - seria melhor esperarmos na sala da sra. Figg! É bem mais quentinho lá

— Você está com frio? - perguntou a morena de rosto redondo. A loira confirmou - toma meu casaco! eu não estou com muito frio.

Ouviu-se uma fungada da outra morena, que até então estava calada.

— Ah não, May! Vamos! Olhe pra mim! Eu estou aqui! Com você! Não chore!- tentou a ruiva

— Como você quer que eu não chore? Meu pai morre e pouco depois minha mãe tb!

— Meus pais morreram no mesmo dia!

— Mas você era muito pequena pra lembrar!

— Por isso mesmo que, talvez, eu sofra mais. Eu não lembro de nada dele. Nem um sorriso, nem nada. Só do vazio provocado pela falta deles até hoje. Você, pelo menos, pode, e vai sempre poder, se lembrar deles.

— E, além disso!- disse a morena de rosto redondo - A gente não sabe se ela morreu!

Mas ao dizer isso, foi possível perceber que ela se arrependeu completamente pois foi se encolhendo à proporção que a outra corava de raiva.

— ELA MORREU, KAT! VOLDEMORT ESTAVA LÁ!-gritou a menina chorando enquanto era abraçada pela ruiva

Voldemort? O que essas meninas tinham a ver com Voldemort? Harry resolveu descer. Tentou abrir a porta mas estava trancada. Correu até a cozinha, pegou a chave escondida em uma da gavetas de talheres e voltou rapidamente para a porta, afim de abri – lá logo.

Quando, finalmente, abriu a porta, encontrou a ruiva abraçando a morena que chorava, a morena chamada Kat encolhida e a loira abrindo uma carta.

A loira, assim que o viu, ficou desconcertada e se acabou de tanto pedir desculpa, a tal da Kat olhava-o assustada, a morena tentava esconder as lágrimas (coisa impossivel , devido ao nariz vermelho) e a ruiva parecia indiferente, apenas levantou -se e digiriu- se a ele.

— Desculpe o incomodo, mas um parente, Remo Lupin, pediu para que nós esperássemos por ele em frete a sua casa, sr...- começou ela de cabeça baixa

— Harry Potter. Mas Remo Lupin? Ele foi meu professor no terceiro ano.

Reações completamente diferentes acorreram após essa declaração. A loira se adiantou, praticamente empurrando a ruiva, que caiu no chão com uma cara meio chocada, Kat fez cara e interrogação e a morena chorosa abriu um pequeno sorriso.

— Jeaninne Lupin!- disse a loira apertando - lhe a mão - mas pode me chamar de jean. Sou filha do Remo.

— Eu não sabia que ele tinha uma filha! - exclamou Harry

— Nem eu sabia que existia outro Potter!

Kat se aproximou e lhe estendeu a mão:

— Katherine Pettigrew! também conhecida como Kat. E nem me pergunte sobre o meu pai, OK?

— Marayah Black - dessa vez, Harry quase caiu para trás - e nem se assuste! Meu pai era inocente!

— Eu sei! Ele era meu padrinho!

O queixo da loira caiu.

— padrinho?

— É, padrinho. – respondeu Harry

— Desculpe perguntar, mas – disse Kat – pelo que eu entendi, não sou a única perdida aqui. Quem são seus pais?

— Ah! Lílian e Tiago Potter.

Ta certo que, para Harry, essas meninas não eram, decididamente, o que se chamam de normais. Mas a situação, no instante seguinte à resposta de Harry, foi completamente absurda. Jean olhou bem para ele e sorriu, olhando em seguida para a ruiva, Kat pôs as mãos na boca como se tivesse levado um susto, Marayah deu um pulo que quase chegou ao céu e a ruiva, que ainda não havia se apresentado, parecia que ia desmaiar de tão branca que estava, podia – se ver isso mesmo com ela de cabeça baixa.

Passaram-se alguns minutos de choque e a ruiva ainda não havia se pronunciado, também, parecia desnorteada demais para falar. E ocupada também. O embrulho que havia sido devolvido à ela era um bebê e estava chorando. Ela simplesmente acalentou o bebê enquanto falou para jean ler a carta que já havia sido esquecida pelas outras.

_"queridas meninas_

_não vai dar para mim ir buscar vocês, como achei que poderia. Voldemort está atacando a França com tudo que tem e está realmente um inferno aqui. Amanhã à noite irão buscar vocês, creio que não serei eu. e eu gostaria, se possível, que a sra. Figg arrumasse um jeito de melissa e lilly dormirem e ficarem na casa 4 , já jean, may e kat podem ficar na casa da sra. Figg. _

_beijos_

_Remo Lupin"_

— Não precisa pedir para a sra. Figg.- disse Harry – eu mesmo as levo. Mas primeiro, eu tenho que saber quem são melissa e lilly.

— Ah!- exclamou Jean-lilly é a nossa pequenina

— A bebê?

— É!- confirmou jean

Então a ruiva se chama melissa?

— É!

Harry percebeu que aquela voz não era de Jean, que lhe respondia, e quando procurou pela dona da voz encontrou dois olhos verdes – esmeralda idênticos aos seus encarando – o , enquanto a dona dos olhos erguia o rosto, revelando a cópia perfeita do rosto de sua mãe.

— É – repetiu ela – Melissa Potter, ao seu dispor.

* * *

**N/A: puts... nem creio ke eu toh postandu exa fic...tenho tentado escrever ela bem antes da ordem da fenix e tive ke fzr milhoes de mudanças para ela se encaixar na historia pos ordem... mas ki estou finalmente postandu ela, embora ainda muito insegura.**

**se v6 axarem ke eu fiz alguma besteira, me avisem... se axarem ke eu toh indo bein, me aisem tb... eu preciso de opnioes, ok?**


	2. Para a época dos marotos

**Capitulo 2**

Para a época dos marotos 

'-Melissa? P-o-o-tter?- perguntou Harry

'-Ahan!- respondeu Jean enquanto Melissa voltava, novamente, a prestar atenção no bebê

'-Lilly dormiu. e ela não devia estar pegando sereno!- disse melissa

'-Então... Er... é melhor nós entrarmos. - disse kat

'-Ok então! - disse Harry

Melissa se dirigiu a rua como se fosse ir para a casa da sra. Figg, mas Jean a viu

'-Melissa...

'-Hãn?

'-O que meu pai disse?

'-Ah! É! Esqueci... Desculpe.

Deu meia volta e se dirigiu a porta do número quarto

Harry abriu a porta do quarto e ouviu Melissa assobiar.

'-Uauu! Que bagunça! Adorei seu quarto! Meu quarto nunca ficava bagunçado por muito tempo, a Loren não ... - sua voz foi morrendo. Ela suspirou, colocou a bebê na cama e começou a andar pelo quarto arrumando as coisas para deixar um buraco no chão.

'-O que você está fazendo?

'-Arrumando a minha cama!Será que você realmente acha que eu vou dormir em cima desses livros?

'-Não! Eu durmo no chão!

'-É a SUA cama! Você dorme nela!

'-Mas... e a lilly? ela não pode dormir no chão! E ela não pode dormir comigo, porque não me conhece!

'-É... belo argumento, Potter - disse ela, sorrindo no momento em que jogou a coberta que havia pego para forrar o chão. - você mora com quem aqui?

'-Com nossos tios. Creio que amanhã não vai ser um dia muito agradável pra você...

'-Por que?

'-Eles não são muito amigáveis, sabe?

'-Eu também sei não ser.

Nesse momento, Lilly chorou fraquinho e Melissa se pôs a acalenta-la levemente até que eles dormiram.

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte e se assustou ao ver que nem melissa, nem lilian se encontravam no quarto. Achou que os Dursley haviam encontrado -as e botado elas pra fora. Mas era absurdo, ele ouviria. Então viu um pergaminho aberto em cima da escrivaninha escrito em letra bastante caprichosa, que chegava a lembrar a letra de Hermione, só que era mas corrida.

_Harry_

_acordei cedo o bastante pra me livrar de encontrar com_ _nossos tios,_

_espero que você fale de mim pra eles, porque eu tenho que voltar pra aí o mais rápido possível._

_tocarei a campainha por volta das 9:30._

_beijos_

_Melissa L. E. Potter_

Eram 9:00 horas. Ele tinha que descer rapidamente e contar para os tios. E isso não seria uma tarefa fácil.

Harry fez sua higiene pessoal e desceu como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior. Encontrou os tios na cozinha tomando café.

'-Achei que você não ia acordar hoje - Tio Valter deu seu bom dia - Aliás, porque estava dormindo no chão?

'-Eu preciso falar sobre isso com vocês.

'-Então fale! - praticamente mandou, Tia Petúnia

Harry olhou de esguelha para Duda, mas resolveu falar assim mesmo.

'-Minha irmã chegou ontem da França. Passou a noite aqui. Ela precisa ficar aqui, no máximo, por 3 dias. Quando vão vir nos buscar.

Um silêncio perturbador reinou na cozinha por alguns segundos.

'-E porque você acha que eu deixaria? - tio Valter estava começando a ficar vermelho

Nesse instante, uma coruja adentrou na cozinha e se dirigiu para tia Petúnia. Ela abriu a carta, já sabendo de que se tratava como no ano anterior. Ela deu um sorriso falso e triste, dizendo:

'-Valter, ela fica!

'-Mas... Vai ser mais um exemplo ruim para o nosso Dudinha

'-Ela fica, e não vai ser por muito tempo mesmo.

Tio Valter ia retrucar mais uma vez quando a campainha tocou e ele mandou Harry ir atende -lá. E ele foi, já sabendo que era a irmã na porta. Ele abriu a porta e respondeu, silenciosamente, à pergunta silenciosa que a irmã o fez concordando com a cabeça. Ela adentrou na casa. Os cabelos ruivos presos em uma trança, como na noite anterior, com uma pequena fita e um leve vestido negro, de luto, lilly estava nos seus braços, mas ela a passou para Harry que a aceitou.

'-Ela tem que se acostumar com você! E se fosse uma das meninas que lhe entregasse, ela não iria aceitar. Era eu que cuidava dela quando a Loren não estava em casa.

Harry estava sem jeito com a pequena e fez Melissa rir com isso.

'-Tudo bem! Me dê ela aqui. Você parece ser igual a Marayah, não tem nenhum jeito com bebês.

'-Melissa, eu tenho que te apresentar para os nossos tios. - ela deu de ombros e ele a guiou à cozinha - tia Petúnia, tio Valter e Duda, essa é minha irmã, Melissa.

Tia Petúnia quase teve um infarto e não era pra menos. Pra ela, era como se estivesse vendo a irmã novamente. Tio Valter, um pouco espantado e curioso, perguntou:

'-E a criança, quem é? Não é nenhum filho, é?

Melissa riu, aquilo era uma piada pra ela. Lilian nem parecia com ela. Mas respondeu, prontamente:

'-Ah, não! Deus não quis que fosse - e riu novamente - ela é minha prima, orfã, filha de uma prima do meu pai com meu padrinho.

Tia Petúnia pareceu se interessar e melhorou um pouco do susto.

'-E você cuida dela?

'-Sempre cuidei, quando minha tia precisava.

'-Ah!

Harry havia reparado os olhares de Duda para Melissa quando a campainha tocou novamente. Harry iria atendê -la , mas Melissa se virou quase instantaneamente para a porta.

'-Ah, Jean, o que houve?

'-A gente quer dar um tour, a Sra. Figg disse que agora de manhã não tem problema. Viemos buscar um guia.- e abaixou a voz para que Marayah não a ouvisse - a gente ta tentando distrair a May, sabe?

'-Sei... - e virou- se para cozinha.

Quando chegou lá, reparou que foi seguida. Puxou Harry rapidamente, pedindo licença e foram dar uma volta pelas redondezas, o que foi muito agradável, até Duda e sua turma aparecerem. E eles foram para a casa da sra. Figg. Elas se dirigiram imediatamente para sala, com apenas um olhar de Jean.deixaram Lilly na cozinha com a sra. Figg e desapareceram. Alguns minutos depois, Harry fugiu da vigilância da sra. Figg e entrou na sala às escondidas.

'-Nós não vamos agüentar! – retrucou Kat

As quatro estavam sentadas no chão, de pernas cruzadas, num tipo de circulo e no meio havia um cálice.

'-Nós nunca deixamos... – falou Melissa

'-É! Nunca – completou Jean

Marayah estava calada.

'-Estamos todas fracas. Talvez não... – foi o que ela disse

'-Por isso que a gente vai reforçar a _amicitate _logo após a lua cheia!

'-As vezes a gente precise de alguém que esteja bem. – conclui Marayah

Elas olharam, todas ao mesmo tempo, para aonde Harry se encontrava. Ele levou um susto, achou que elas não haviam percebido a sua presença. Mas o susto passou rapidamente quando elas voltaram a discutir.

'-Vocês acham certo? – perguntou Melissa

'-Se a May acha que consegue...- disse Kat

'-Eu consigo!

Melissa suspirou fundo. Pelo menos dessa vez não houvera briga.

'-Harry, vem cá!- chamou Mel - Amanhã é lua cheia.

'-Eu sei!

'-O aluado é ...

'-Eu sei!

'-Desde quando?

'-Meu terceiro ano, quando ele foi meu professor – Melissa sorriu triste, de leve, com os olhos deixando transparecer, pela primeira vez, que havia perdido uma pessoa querida.

'-A gente tenta ajudar ele...

'-To dentro!

'-Já? Nem terminei de falar!

'-Se for pra ajudar o Remo, nem precisa pensar duas vezes!

Melissa deu um sorriso, desta vez mais alegre, e voltou a falar como líder. Explicando detalhadamente, para Harry, como funcionava magia antiga, o _amicitate_ e o _inkystion, _Que era usado por bruxos, para amenizar a dor dos trouxas que iam pro fogueira. Já, no caso delas, usavam para amenizar a dor do Aluado. Suspeitavam que ele ainda não soubesse.

Ele foi embora e não descobriu pra que o cálice servia.

Harry e Melissa voltaram para a casa dos Dursley, deixando lilian com a sra, Figg que alegou que ela precisava descansar. Agora que Lilian não estava com ela, Melissa cismou em dormir no chão, idéia que nem Harry conseguiu tirar.

Mas com meia hora de sono, Harry acordou com a cicatriz doendo. Sentou-se na cama e viu a irmã se debatendo e sussurrando:

'-Eu não sou como você!

Melissa estava tendo um dos piores sonhos que já tivera. Sonhava com Voldemort.

'-Essa vai ser sua ultima chance, potter! Junte-se a mim ou vá se esconder atras de alguém!

'-Eu não sou como você que fica se escondendo atrás dos seus comensais!

'-Mas vai ser uma cobra com certeza, e não leão como todos esperam.

'-O que me importa o que esperam de mim! Eu serei do jeito que eu quiser!

'-Então junte-se a mim!

'-É exatamente por não querer, que eu não me juntarei a você!

'-Vai deixar o mundo se encher de sangue-ruins e trouxas?

'-Eu não sou como você!

Disse isso e acordou assustada levando a mão diretamente à cicatriz, na nuca. Deu de cara com Harry, também com a mão na cicatriz.

'-Ele está com raiva...

O dia passou anormalmente rápido, e, à meia-noite, estavam os cinco em um círculos. As meninas diziam palavras que Harry não entendia. Mas estava tentando se concentrar. As mãos dadas, permaneceram naquela posição pôr mais ou menos uma hora, quando elas caíram para trás exaustas.

'-A gente ... trabalhou bem hoje...- falou Jean – vai dar ... pra lua cheia... todinha... obrigada, Harry! – e dormiu

Marayah já havia dormido também, Kat apagou logo em seguida e Melissa estava lutando contra o cansaço comendo uma barra de chocolate, que dividiu com Harry.

'-Essas férias estão sendo estranhas... e vão continuar assim. Não sei qual vai ser a reação da May quando nos formos pro largo Grimmauld. – disse ela entre uma mordida e outra.

'-Quando nós vamos? – perguntou Harry

'-Não sei. Quando a coisa na França acalmar, eu acho.

Harry estava tomando café com os Dursley quando ouviu um barulho no hall. Correu para lá e viu Melissa levantando do tombo que havia tomado.

'-Ai... eu tenho que aprender a ser menos desastrada!

Harry riu enquanto ela massageava as costas

'-Isso, vai, ri da desgraça dos outros!- retrucou ela.

'-Anda! Para de resmungar e vamos tomar café.

'-Hunf!- respondeu ela, fazendo Harry rir mais.

Tomar café com os Dursley não era algo que podia se chamar de agradável. Harry já havia percebido os olhares de Duda para Melissa, e esta já estava quase pirando com isso. Harry resolveu quebrar um pouco o silêncio:

'-Lilian está dormindo, Mel?

'-Tá sim! Arabella me deu uma poção de sono sem sonho que eu coloquei na mamadeira dela!

Assunto encerrado. Harry ia tentar falar outra coisa quando uma coruja cinza entrou pela janela da cozinha. Como por impulso, Harry pegou a carta e leu com Melissa ao seu lado espiando:

_Encontrem com Tonks no Floren Floscure às três. É melhor irem de flú._

_Remo Lupin._

Harry e Melissa se entreolharam, dizendo juntos:

'-Malas!

Ás duas e meia, estavam os cinco estavam na casa da sra. Figg esperando a permissão da mesma para ir. Às dez pras três ela, finalmente, os empurrou para lareira, onde foram um por um, gritando beco diagonal.

Deserto. O beco diagonal chegava a dar medo. Ninguém mais se atrevia a passear. Pelas poucas informações que chegaram até eles, haviam tido dez ataques na Grã-bretanha e estourado a guerra na França. Realmente era de se arrepiar.

Mas ver o beco diagonal ainda era restabelecedor para Harry. As meninas começaram a tremer, não sabia de frio ou de medo. Tonks ia vigiando tudo, mas já havia caído umas três vezes, sendo que uma vez se embolou com Melissa, que Harry descobriu ser muito desastrada.

Estavam vagando pela Londres trouxa, esperando que, por um momento, nenhum trouxa estivesse olhando.E esse momento chegou, depois de meia hora. Tonks empunhou a varinha e rapidamente apareceu um ônibus. Mas não era o noitibus. Era um ônibus totalmente vazio e vermelho. Tonks explicou que era o ônibus da ordem da fênix e que era totalmente seguro.

Chegaram ao Largo Grimmauld. Marayah tremia da cabeça aos pés. E, quando Tonks abriu a porta da sede, Melissa abraçou Harry, inconscientemente. A pequena lílian chorava nos braços de Jean. O clima não estava bom. Mas ao entrar na casa, o clima foi melhorando.

A sede da ordem da fênix estava totalmente diferente da ultima vez que Harry estivera ali, e cheia de gente. Parecia o ministério da magia. Harry percebeu que o povo que entrou eram os participantes da AD e seus familiares, o que cresceu, e muito, a ordem. Eles observaram Angelina Johnson passar correndo por eles com um papel, dando-lhes tchau. Cho Chang subia as escadas, acompanhada de Katie Bell, e pareceu não gostar de ver Melissa abraçada com Harry.

Uma massa de cabelos vermelhos, e um castanho entre eles, derrubou Harry no chão, levando Melissa junto.

'-Ai! Não é justo! Quando eu tento não derrubar nada, vem alguém e me leva pro chão! – resmungou ela entre as saudações dos Weasley´s e Hermione para com Harry.

Harry estava tentando, em vão, respirar no meio daquele monte de gente. Enquanto Melissa, já livre, ria da cara dele. Quando ela viu que o irmão estava roxo, tirou – o de lá. Harry respirou fundo, como se nunca tivesse respirado na vida.

'-Peguem leve com ele! – disse May, se recuperando do choque inicial de ver a casa do pai ao ver a cena – Ele é magrinho!

'-Assim você me ofende, Marayah! – retrucou ele

'-Acho que foi a intenção dela, Harry!- Jorge Weasley disse

'-Não vai nos apresentar? – perguntou Rony

'-Ah! Sim! Er... essa daqui é Marayah Black,– May sacudiu a cabeça sorrindo – Jeaninne Lupin,– a loira sorriu e acenou – Katherine Pettigrew – Kat sorriu – e...

'-O melhor sempre fica pro final – disse Mel com as mãos juntas atrás das costas.

'-Melissa... – Harry começou

'-Eu só disse a verdade!

'-Melissa...

'-Não briga comigo, irmãozinho lindo do meu coração – disse ela indo abraçar Harry

'-Essa é a doida da minha irmã gêmea. – Melissa sorriu, com cara de santa, piscando os olhos - esses são Fred, Jorge, Rony, e Gina weasley e Hermione Granger.

'-Prazer! – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo para depois rirem.

Dumbledore apareceu, com toda sua calma e bondade, da porta que levava a cozinha.

'-Tonks acabou de me avisar que vocês chegaram. – disse ele – acho que está na hora de mostrar pra ordem da fênix como a AD funciona. Ah! Vocês quatro, sei que estudavam defesa contra as artes das trevas e magia antiga à mais. Considerem – se membros da AD. – as meninas sorriram – subam comigo. Estão quase todos lá.

Os adolescentes subiram sem pestanejar e foram guiados à uma sala ampla, onde grande parte da AD e da ordem da fênix se encontrava. Jean deixou lilly com a sra. Weasley, logo após esta abraçar todos e perguntarem se estavam bem. Aos poucos todos os participantes estavam na sala. Era muita gente, agora.

'-Eu queria que vocês começassem com um duelo, todos! – disse Dumbledore

Melissa, rapidamente, segurou o braço de Harry dizendo que ele ia era duelar com ela.

'-Podem começar!

Feitiços das mais diversas cores brilharam na grande sala. Os alunos lutavam com fervor, como se o amigo fosse realmente um comensal. Meia hora se passou e eles não demostravam cansaço. Foi quando Dumbledore resolveu intervir:

'-Já está ótimo! Vocês lutam muito melhor que muitos adultos!

Harry e Melissa pareciam não Ter ouvido e continuavam a duelar.

'-Assume, Harry! Você não é melhor que eu! _Diffindo!_

Harry desviou do feitiço, que foi bater na parede abrindo um buraco nela.

'-Ah, Melissa, não conte mentiras! _Riddikulus_

'-Oras, não sou eu que conto mentiras! _Expe..._

Dumbledore se meteu no meio e disse:

'-Eu já mandei parar!

'-Ah, ok! Ta, desculpa professor!- falou Harry

'-É ... desculpa – completou Melissa – a gente não ouviu!

'-Tudo bem! A demonstração foi ótima! Acho que depois de amanhã vocês podem fazer a primeira reunião fora de hogwarts.

Os membros da AD foram se dispersando, deixando vários membros da ordem de queixo caído e pensando no que adolescentes podem fazer quando tem vontade.

A Sra. Weasley levou –os para um quarto totalmente amplificado para caber todos os membros da AD. As malas foram jogadas longe enquanto os cinco corriam para a cama. Melissa pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu algo. Marayah pegou um outro pergaminho e escreveu também. Kat e Jean já se encontravam deitadas com seus pergaminhos. harry olhava de uma para a outra com cara de interrogação. Mione e Ron também não estavam entendendo nada.

'-Achei que você, por estudar em Hogwarts, tinha um – respondeu Mel quando Harry perguntou

'-Dependo do que! – retrucou Harry

'-O mapa do maroto, ué! – falou May, como se fosse ofendida

'-Ah! Isso! – harry abriu a mala e tirou o mapa de lá e viu escrito

_Srta. Pontas escreveu: "não gostei daqui!"._

_Srta. Almofadinhas mandou recado, mas não quer falar no momento._

_Srta. Aluado disse: "também não gostei..."._

_Srta. Rabicho está entediada_

_Sr. Pontas disse: "eu não sabia que isto também funcionav.._

'-Vocês ouviram alguma coisa? – perguntou Hermione

POW

Gritos. Feitiços. A sra. Wesley apareceu correndo na porta.

'-Descobriram a ordem da fênix, corram! Peguem o flú e vão para a antiga casa de verão dos Potter!

Melissa correu e pegou lilly. Eles foram para casa de verão dos potter. Mas o resto dos participantes da AD não chegaram.

Duas horas se passaram, quando marayah avistou um vira-tempo em cima de um armário. Ela o pegou sentando, novamente, em cima da mala como todos.

'-Eu quero ver! – gritou Kat

E foi um puxa – puxa. Melissa e Jean, que estavam entre May e Kat, se enroscaram na corda do vira-tempo, Ron e Harry tentando ajuda-las e Mione puxava o vira-tempo também, gritando com todo mundo dizendo que aquilo era perigosa.

De repente tudo começou a girar e a passar. E eles conseguiram voltar trinta anos no tempo.

Para a época dos marotos

**N/A: bom... exe cap me deu + trabalho ke o outro... eh maior e eu fiz muuuuita coisa sem pensar. Meio ke me deu um curto na hora e eu colokei... mas foi bein + divertido tbm e o próximo entaum... vai ser enoooorme e (aiai) vai ter os meus lindos!(vou me divertir muuuuuito com eles)!**

**Kem conseguir adivinhar uma coisinha ke acontece, ganha o cap + cedo (num vale tu naum, kmi... eu sei ke vou acabar contandu p vc...) vou botar pista de algumas coisas p ver se adivinham**

**eles vaum ser encontrados por três pessoas...(adivinhem as três e ganhem um cap. Se acertar uma ou duas ganha soh um pedaço)**

**vai ter uma pequena confusão de casais, propositalmente. Sendo ke um casal sabe ke estão trokados e o outro naum.(hehehe! Exe tah fácil... c eu der + uma pista v6 adivinham)**

**a kat vai entrar em pânico, em uma crise de choro(adivinhem porque e ganham o cap todo)**

**viagem bem! Pke eu viajo tbm!**

**--Bjos especiais:**

**P kmi, minha prima kelida, ke me pergunta sempre se eu jah acabei o cap da "noxa" fic!**

**P Thais ke tah descobrindo os prazeres das fics agora e resolveu começar por mim... ti doluuuu muuuito linda!**

**Eh melhor eu parar por aki... exa N/A jah tah bein grande**

**eu kero reviews, plis! e visitem meu blog: www ponto miukynha ponto blogger ponto com ponto br**

**Bjus**

**leka**


	3. o passado

Cap3 – O passado

Parte I - Encontros

De repente tudo parou de girar e eles caíram em algo macio, areia. Melissa largou a mala e sentou na areia, passando mal.

'-Tá tudo girando! – reclamou ela

Harry olhou em volta, a procura de algo conhecido. Passava a mão no cabelo diversas vezes, por nervosismo.

'-Onde a gente está? – perguntou ele

Hermione ainda segurava o vira tempo com um olhar vago, preocupada.

'-Quanto tempo a gente voltou? – perguntou

Marayah olhou para o mar com um leve sorriso.

'-Não faço a menor idéia, mas esse mar Tá me chamando! – disse ela correndo para a água

Jeaninne riu da atitude da amiga e foi cantarolando para onde as ondas batiam, olhando de volta para o grupo.

'-A casa está atrás de vocês – observou ela

Ronald olhou pra casa e exclamou:

'-Vamos lá!

Katherine, ao lado dele, discordou:

'-A gente não sabe quanto tempo voltou. Pode ser perigoso ir lá!

'-Ela está certa! – disse Mione

'-Nós deveríamos tentar comunicar Dumbledore! – exclamou Harry

'-Não sei se será preciso... – começou Melissa – acabo de calcular quanto tempo a gente voltou.

'-Quanto? – perguntou Rony

Uma voz alegre foi ouvida ao longe.

'-Hey, pontas! Você disse que a praia era só nossa.

'-E é! Não sei quem são! –reclamou outra voz

'-Ai, meu pai, me esconde! – falou Melissa – são eles! Acho que agora eu passo mal de verdade!

Tiago e Sirius aproximaram-se deles

'-Quem são vocês?- perguntou Tiago – Ah! Evans! Como você chegou aqui?

Melissa estava com a cabeça abaixada, mas foi curiosa. Quando levantou a cabeça, Tiago a viu.

'- Evans? – perguntou ela – que Evans?

'-Oras, não se faça de sonsa, lilly!

'-Não me chama pelo meu nome do meio! – retrucou ela, se levantando e cambaleando ainda tonta – por favor!

Tiago olhou pra ela como se fosse doida.

'-Ih! Olha, pontas! Esse aqui é igual a você!

'-Eles são malucos, Harry! – falou Melissa – me salva! – e correu pra atrás dele

Harry estava se surpreendendo com a capacidade de atuação de Melissa. Ele não conseguiria ser tão convincente. Deixou que ela criasse a história, se não ia acabar falando besteira.

'-Calma Melissa! Eles devem Ter te confundido com outra pessoa.

'-Hum... – Melissa se aproximou de Tiago e o olhou bem de perto com os olho cerrados – parece mesmo, Harry!

'-E você parece com uma pessoa que a gente conhece!- disse Sirius – aliás, quem são vocês!

Melissa olhou pra Harry, disfarçadamente, com os olhos arregalados. Mas parecia já ter algo em mente, pois desatou a falar.

'-Eu sou Melissa Miller e esse é meu irmão Harry Miller. Aquela é Katherine Christie, Hermione Granger, Ronald Scott, lá na beira é a Jeaninne Mallowan e na água é a Marayah Chandler. A gente estudava em beuxbations e estamos em intercâmbio pra Hogwarts. Viemos de chave de portal, mas parece que paramos no lugar errado...

Marayah e Jeaninne se aproximaram pra ver o que acontecia. May, quando reconheceu o pai, tremeu levemente, mas logo assumiu a mesma postura de Melissa e apertou a mão de Sirius e de Tiago.

Uma menina apareceu á porta da casa.

'-Sirius! Tiago! Venham... Ah! Quem são esses?

Desta vez, Marayah tremeu mais. Ninguém menos que Loren, sua mãe. Hermione repetiu as apresentações, da mesma maneira que foi espantoso Melissa inventar todos aqueles nomes, foi espantosa a forma que Hermione os gravou.

'-Bom... Nós vamos para Hogwarts amanhã. – disse Loren

'- Nós precisamos ir para lá hoje mesmo! – exclamou Harry

'-Vocês podem ir de Flú para o três vassouras. E de lá irem para Hogwarts. – falou Tiago

'-Vocês podem fazer isso pela gente? – perguntou Jean

'-Claro! – exclamou Loren

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chegar no três vassouras foi um pequeno alívio. Encontrar com aquelas pessoas que eles perderam era mais difícil que o imaginado. Mas o alívio foi substituído pala aflição. Em poucos minutos estariam com Dumbledore.

Eles tomaram o caminho para Hogwarts em silêncio. Mas na metade do caminho encontraram Dumbledore.

'-Professor! – gritou Mione à frente do grupo.

Dumbledore olhou para eles tentando os reconhecer.

'-Tivemos um problema com um vira tempo, professor – continuou jean – viemos do futuro.

'-Vamos para Hogwarts! Não falem mais nada até chegarmos na minha sala! – disse ele

Caminhar por hogwarts fazia Harry se sentir bem. Era tão bom sentir o cheiro daquele castelo.

'-Chegamos! – exclamou Dumbledore – doce de abacate!

Mel, Jean, Kat e May fizeram cara feia. Eles subiram as escadas até chegar ao escritório de Dumbledore. Ele disse que era para eles sentarem e explicarem a história. Todos começaram a falar e ninguém entendeu nada. Dumbledore continuou calmo.

'-Acho melhor vocês começarem pelos seus nomes verdadeiros e os nomes de solteiro dos seus pais.

Harry se adiantou

'-Harry Potter, filho de Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter.

'-Melissa Potter, filha de Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter.

'-Interessante! – disse Dumbledore – esses dois brigam como gato e rato.

Harry e Melissa sustentaram sorrisos discretos idênticos.

'-Ronald Weasley, filho de Arthur Weasley e Molly Prewett.

'-Hermione Granger, filha de trouxas.

'-Jeaninne lupin, filha de Remo Lupin e Clarisse Malfoy.

'-Katherine Pettigrew, filha de Pedro Pettigrew e Marlene McKinnon.

'-Marayah Black, filha de Loren Potter e Sirius Black

Harry estranhou e cochichou para a irmã:

'-Como é?

'-A mãe dela era prima do nosso pai, Harry. E, consequentemente, essa praga é nossa prima também.

Harry riu.

'-Hum... Bom...- começou Dumbledore – como vocês chegaram aqui? – eles começaram a falar, todos juntos. – calma! Você – apontou para Hermione – explique o que aconteceu.

'-Bom... Ela – apontou para May – achou o vira-tempo. Aí a Katherine quis ver. Eu disse que era melhor ninguém mexer naquilo, mas elas começaram a puxar, todo mundo se enrolou e tudo começou a girar. Nós paramos na casa de verão dos potter e tivemos que inventar nomes falsos.

'- Ok! Me dê o vira-tempo. – disse ele bondosamente – vou ver o que consigo fazer com ele. Mas vocês vão Ter que ficar no passado até o dia das bruxas. Mas digam –me, como é o futuro.

'-Estranho. – disseram todos em uníssono

Dumbledore riu e foi até uma estante, da onde tirou o chapéu seletor.

'-Creio que terão que ser selecionados novamente.- disse ela calmamente – formem uma fila.

Hermione se postou a frente, seguida por Marayah, Melissa, Harry, Rony, Kat e Jean. Com os dois primeiros gritos de grifinória, chegou a vez de Melissa.

_"Confusa você, hein? Parece grifinória nas atitudes. Mas é totalmente sonserina na cabeça"._

_"Sou, é?"._

_"O bastante para ser mandada para lá"_

_"Ah, não! Por favor, chapéu! Eu preciso ficar na grifinória"._

_"Eu sei que iremos nos encontrar no futuro"_

_"No futuro me coloque na sonserina! Mas agora eu necessito ficar na grifinória!"._

_"Isso é um acordo?"._

_"É!"._

_"Então você vai para GRIFINÓRIA! Mas da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos... você sabe para onde vai!"._

Melissa tirou o chapéu radiante e viu as amigas também demorarem com o chapéu. Mas acabaram todos na grifinória.

'-Bom... Acho que vocês podem ir para o salão comunal. Amanhã vai ter o jantar de inicio do ano letivo. Vocês sabem onde é o salão da grifinória?

'-Sim! – disseram Ron, Harry e Mione.

'-Então! A senha é bolinhos de chuva.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O salão comunal da grifinória estava quentinho, como sempre. A lareira acesa dava conforto aos, apenas, sete ocupantes. Rony e Marayah estavam em silêncio, jogando xadrez de bruxo, Hermione e Jean estavam lendo livros, Kat havia ido ao dormitório, Harry estava observando o jogo e Melissa estava pensativa. Marayah, Como se perturbasse com isso, falou:

'-Diz alguma coisa, criatura! Ta muito quieta!

'-Com o que? – perguntou rony

'-Lílian... Deixei ela num berço.

'-Ah... mas ela ainda não nasceu. Quando a gente voltar, ela ainda vai estar bem. – falou Harry

'-Tomara, Harry, tomara... – disse Melissa antes de voltar ao silêncio

Katherine desceu as escadas, saltitante.

'-O dormitório é legal! Adorei ele.

'-Vou averiguar! – Melissa subiu as escadas.

Cinco minutos depois, desceu com o rosto vermelho e um pedaço de pergaminho a mão.

'-O mapa! Merda! O mapa – gritou ela.

'-O que tem o mapa? – perguntou Hermione.

'-Droga! – falou May.

'-O mapa vai mostrar nossos nomes verdadeiros! – disse Jean

O salão mergulhou em silêncio profundo. Mas a mente de Melissa trabalhava a mil.

'-Se a gente modificar o nosso... Não vai mudar nada no deles, por que o nosso mapa é do futuro... Mas se vocês – ela apontou para Rony e Harry – trocarem um dos nossos mapas pelo o deles...

'-Vai estar com nossos nomes falsos! – completou Marayah

'-Perfeito! – disse Jean – vocês vão trocar, né?

'-Com certeza! – disse Harry

Melissa abriu o mapa e começou a fazer as modificações com a varinha, enquanto os outros continuavam a fazer o que estavam fazendo. Dez minutos depois, ela admirava o pontinho Melissa Miller no mapa.

'-Está pronto. – finalizou ela – amanhã, assim que eles chegarem, vocês trocam. – jogou o mapa para eles – vou dormir. Boa noite.

'-Às vezes eu acho que ela não bate muito bem. – disse marayah

'-Você acha? – perguntou Harry – eu já tenho certeza

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'-Ai! – disse Jean – sabe aquele maldito frio na barriga

'-Sei! – disse Harry – o meu não passou desde que a gente caiu naquela praia.

'-Hey! Relax! – falou rony – vocês estão todos pálidos. Vão acabar percebendo.

Nesse momento, Melissa passou correndo para os jardins. Atrás dela estava marayah. Os cinco restantes foram atrás. Estava anoitecendo, ou seja, os alunos já deviam estar chegando.

'-Dá pra vocês pararem de correr e irem para o salão principal. Já deve estar quase na hora – disse mione

Mel parou de correr e May pulou em cima dela.

'-Ai, May! Para! Toma! Num quero mais essa Xuxa! – Melissa tirou a Xuxa, desfazendo a trança, e a entregou para marayah.

'-Acho bom!

'-Credo! Correr atrás de mim por uma Xuxa... Tsc... Você ta pirando!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O salão principal estava belíssimo como sempre. Eles se sentaram a mesa da grifinória e viram, aos poucos, os alunos foram chegando. Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro se sentaram próximos aos sete. Melissa se levantou e foi se sentar em outra parte da mesa.

'-Tem certeza que essa não é a Evans disfarçada? – perguntou Sirius

'-Tenho – disse Harry – aliás, quem é essa tal de Evans?

Rony tossiu pra segurar o riso.

'-Agora eu não sei mais – respondeu Sirius – sua irmã foi se juntar a ela... Elas estão ali.

'-Eu vou lá – disse Harry

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa viu Lílian chegar com as amigas e caminhou até elas.

'-Olá? – disse ela - eu sou nova! Fui transferida de Beuxbations pra cá. Me chamo Melissa Miller.

'-Ah... Oi! Eu sou Lílian Evans...

'-Ah! Me falaram de você! Disseram que eu parecia muito contigo. Sabe que eles têm razão?

As meninas riram.

'-A gente já se conhece, certo – falou Loren.

'-Marlene McKinnon

'-Você vai pra que ano? – perguntou Lilian

'-Sexto...

'-Que bom! Nós somos do sexto também!

Harry se aproximou.

'-Já veio me perseguir, Potter? – falou Lílian

'-Então você é a Lílian?

'-Hãn? – perguntou Marlene, não entendendo nada.

'-Gente... Esse é meu irmão, Harry – falou Melissa.

'-Isso é coisa de doido... – falou Aline

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'-Atrasada... Atrasada... Atrasada... – foi repetindo, Lílian, pelo corredor.

'-Qual é a primeira aula? – perguntou Hermione um pouco atrás dela.

'-Transfiguração!

'-Oh ou – fez Loren.

Elas chegaram a sala e perceberam que não estavam atrasadas. Foram as primeiras a chegar.

'-Droga! O trote do primeiro dia de aula! Como a gente foi esquecer? – perguntou Aline

'-O trote do primeiro dia? Aqui também tem isso? – perguntou kat

'-Só quando tem marotos... Em Beuxbations também tem?

'-Não tem mais...

Nesse instante, seis meninos adentraram na sala.

'-Cadê... Todo... Mundo...? – perguntou Remo

'-O trote do primeiro dia de aula! – falaram Melissa e Marayah juntas

Os meninos olharam para elas com surpresa, enquanto elas riam.

'-Ta bom... Vamos tomar café direito – falou Harry.

O salão principal estava praticamente vazio, tendo apenas Dumbledore e Mcgonagall como ocupantes. Pedro se sentou rapidamente e começou a devorar tudo que havia ali. Rony comia bastante, mas não tanto quanto Pedro.

'-Ei, galera! Vamos com calma – falou Harry

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia passou rápido e logo todos menos, rony e hermione, estavam no jantar. Dumbledore avisou a todos que haveria um baile no dia das bruxas, o que foi motivo de festa para muitos alunos. Harry, ao ver Tiago olhar de esguelha para Lílian e esta lhe revirar os olhos, riu.

Em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda, ouviram gritos:

'-Como assim eu estou gorda, Ronald? Se olhe no espelho!

'-Se não está gorda por que não foi jantar?

'-Eu não fui jantar porque precisava estudar! E você? Por que não foi?

'-Não interessa!

'-Que ótimo! Cansei de gritar com um pirralho!

'-Pirralho? Deixe de ser infantil, Hermione!

'-Quem está sendo infantil aqui é você! – disse Hermione antes de virar as costas e subir

Rony bufou e subiu para o dormitório também.

'-Eles estão começando a ficar insuportáveis – disse Harry

'-Que bom que eles só estão começando... – falou sirius

'-Parece que esse baile vai ser perfeito para unir um casal! – falou marayah.

Um novo grito encheu o ar.

'-EU NÃO VOU AO BAILE COM VOCÊ, POTTER!

'-Correção – falou melissa – dois casais

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por o plano em prática. Era somente disso que elas precisavam. May e Mel haviam formulado o plano na mesma noite e agora só precisavam de um pretexto para começar. Marayah achou uma brecha no salão comunal, logo após Sirius levar um fora de uma menina da corvinal, que por sinal tinha namorado.

Amontoados nas poltronas, o grande grupo jazia descansando e tentando não rir da cara que Sirius fazia.

'-Alguém aqui já tem par pro baile? – perguntou marayah, do nada.

Murmúrios de negação seguiram a pergunta.

'-Acho que só a Marlene, Aline e a Loren que tem... – falou Remo

'-Hum... Vamos nos organizar? – perguntou Melissa – entre amigos mesmo.

Eles aprovaram a idéia. Somente Sirius que implicou, murmurando um "é, né".

'-A gente arruma. – disse Melissa olhando para todos – Rony e Hermione.

As faces rosadas de ambos fizeram Marayah rir e continuar no lugar de Melissa.

'-Mel... Acho melhor você ir com o Tiago e Lílian com Harry.

'-Hum... Então você vai com o Sirius, May e Jean com Remo.

'-Então sobrou Kat e Pedro. – terminou Melissa – tudo bem para os casais?

Harry viu Hermione abrir a boca e fechar novamente, como se quisesse falar algo.

'-Então está certo! – falou marayah.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A aula de história de magia parecia mais monótona e sonífera que nunca. Sirius estava jogando aviõezinhos pela sala com May e Jean. Ron estava dormindo com, por incrível que pareça, Hermione em seu ombro, apagada também. Melissa fazia dobraduras, já havia umas dez em cima da mesa, e as mandava para Tiago que escrevia um pequeno bilhete e mandava para Lílian com um beijinho. Lílian, com raiva, mandava os bilhetes de volta com alguma coisa horrível escrita. Harry admirava a cena do lado da irmã, se divertindo com as caras e bocas que a mãe fazia. Loren, Kat, Aline e Marlene trocavam bilhetinhos. Pedro já estava manchando o pergaminho, de tanta baba.

Num momento cupido, Melissa cutucou Harry antes de jogar um tsuru direto na cabeça de Rony. Este acordou e rapidamente corou ao ver Hermione apoiada no ombro dele. Ele cutucou – a e esta acordou assustada, olhando para os lados e também corou ao perceber a proximidade com Rony. Melissa sorriu, satisfeita com o resultado que havia conseguido.

'-Isso já está ficando claro demais! – disse ela, referindo – se a Ron e Mione.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabe quando você quer que o tempo não passe e ele resolve passar mais rápido? Pois bem... Faltava apenas uma semana para o baile. E era o dia da primeira parte da operação Tiago – Lílian.

Sirius, Marayah e Harry estavam esperando Tiago descer para ver como o levariam para a sala precisa. Melissa fora na frente, tagarelando com Lílian sobre ter que dar um pulo no numa sala em frente.

Tiago desceu as escadas cantarolando uma música alegre, mal desceu as escadas e Sirius já o havia arrastado até a entrada do salão comunal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'-Ta certo! Chegamos! Agora você pode me explicar o que ta acontecendo?

'-Iii! Lils... Não vai dar! Ta na tua hora.

'-Minha hora? Mas do qu...

Lílian não chegou a terminar a frase. Fora atingido por um feixe de luz pelas costas, um estupefaça vindo da varinha de Jean.

Melissa a colocou deitada no sofá dentro da sala precisa e se escondeu atrás de uma estatua, junto com Jeaninne, a espera de Sirius, Marayah e Tiago.

Alguns minutos depois, eles chegaram e Melissa não esperou para fazer o feitiço. Na primeira oportunidade ela fez Tiago cair estatelado no chão.

'-Ufa! – exclamou ela – agora é só trancar eles lá dentro e esperar que se resolvam!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dois feixes de luz branca atravessaram a sala antes da porta ser fechada. Os olhos cor de esmeralda de lilly brilharam de confusão por alguns segundos antes de ver Tiago estatelado no chão abaixo dela.

'-O que você está aprontando dessa vez, potter?

Tiago, que não tinha a mesma disposição dela pra acordar, piscou os olhos antes de responder:

'-O que? Eu não fiz nada! Eu me lembro de estar falando com o Sirius sobre alguma coisa e aí... Não sei mais!

'-E eu estava falando algo com a melissa... E apaguei também!

Tiago havia capitado o plano naquele momento. Resolveu que não devia estragar. A ruiva se levantou do sofá e caminhou até o outro lado da sala com seus pensamentos a mil. O destino havia a colocado a prova. E o seu lado mal, o lado que conseguia pensar algo bom do "potter", estava aflorado. Ela sentou –se à beirada da cama_ (oh, meu deus! Uma cama!)_ e ficou a observá–lo.

_You're just too good to be true_

_Você é bom demais para ser verdade_

_can't take my eyes off of you_

_não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_you'd be like heaven to touch_

_você é como o céu a se tocar_

_Ai... Ele fica tão lindo pensativo! Oh não! Eu não estou pensando isso! Lílian Evans, controle-se! Ele é o potter, lembra? O cara mais desprezível da face terrestre_

Tiago observou a ruiva se contorcer em uma careta e em seguida fazer uma cara confusa.

'-O que foi, pimentinha?

Lílian mudou sua expressão para de raiva

'-Eu já disse pra você que eu não sou pimentinha, nem ruivinha e muito menos lilly!

_I wanna hold you so much_

_eu quero te abraçar bem forte_

_at long last love has arrived_

_desde que o amor chegou_

_and I thank God I'm alive_

_eu agradeçoa a Deus por estar vivo_

'-Está certo, Lílian! – falou ele friamente se sentando no sofá

Lílian sentiu um aperto no peito ao ver os olhos dele sem o brilho maroto costumeiro _"mas desde quando eu fico reparando no brilho dos olhos do potter!"._ Ela não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas para não levantar suspeitas de outras coisas, classificou como pena.

'-Er... Tiago... Hãn... Desculpa!

_at long last love has arrived_

_desde que o amor chegou_

_and I thank God I'm alive_

_eu agradeçoa a Deus por estar vivo_

_you're just too good to be true_

_você é bom demais para ser verdade_

'-Lílian Evans pedindo desculpas? Isso sim é algo raro!

'-Eu peço desculpas sim, ta? Mas quando eu sei que estou errada!

'-E você está sempre certa, não é?

'-Normalmente!

_can't take my eyes off of you_

_não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_Pardon the way that I stare_

_Perdoe o jeito com que te encaro_

_there's nothing else to compare_

_mas não há nada que se compare_

'-Depois eu que sou o convencido! – disse Tiago,

Lílian riu de leve, mas depois se arrependeu mortalmente.

Eles não repararam, mas ao decorrer da briga, se aproximaram perigosamente.

'-E é! Se você não sabe, ficar andando pelos corredores azarando qualquer um só porque pode é ser convencido. Tira onda porque tem todas as garotas (todas não, porque eu não estou entre elas) aos seus pés! – Tiago já estava se cansando do discurso dela - Fica se exibindo com esse pomo maldito pra lá e pra cá! E ainda...

O que ele ainda fazia, não chegou a descobrir (embora imaginasse). Aproveitou que ela não estava percebendo o que ele fazia e a beijou. Ela, no susto, não correspondeu a principio, mas, estranhamente, a seguida começou a corresponder e envolveu o pescoço dele em seus braços.

_the sight of you leaves me weak_

_um sinal seu e me estremeço_

_there are no words left to speak_

_não há palavras para descrever_

_but if you feel like I feel_

_mas se sente o mesmo que eu_

Lílian empurrou Tiago, encerrando o beijo, virou-lhe as costas, passando a mão diversas vezes no cabelo, fazendo Tiago rir ao perceber que ela, de certa forma, havia pego uma das manias que ela mais detestava nele.

Ou era nervosismo? Quando ele passava a mão no cabelo era porque estava nervoso com a presença _dela_.Parecia que era nervosismo mesmo, pois ela se sentou e começou a bater o pé no chão, coisa que ele já havia reparado que ela fazia quando estava nervosa.

Ela levantou os olhos e percebeu que ele a encarava descaradamente e, incomodada, olhou para todos os lugares, menos para ele.

_please let me know that it's real_

_por favor, me deixe saber que é real_

_you're just too good to be true_

_você é bom demais para ser verdade_

_can't take my eyes off of you_

_não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

'-Lílian...

Ela se estremeceu totalmente com o tom de voz dele. _"Oh, céus! Será que eu estou mesmo apaixonada?"._

'-Não fala nada, ta? – respondeu ela – não quero ouvir nenhuma das suas desculpas.

'-Você se desculpou! Agora é a minha vez!

'-Mas eu não quero ouvir, ok?

_"Ai, meu merlim! Como ela pode ser tão linda?"._

_need you baby, if it's quite alright_

_eu preciso você, amor, e se está tudo certo_

_I need you baby to warm the lonely nights_

_eu preciso de você, amor, para me aquecer nas noites solitárias_

_I love you baby, trust in me when I say okay_

_te amo, amor, acredite quando eu falo, ok/_

'-Me deixa falar, por favor! – ela não respondeu, continuando de cabeça baixa – bom... quem cala consente. – ela revirou os olhos, sorrindo _("sorrindo?")._ – você correspondeu. – Lílian abriu a boca para responder – não, Lílian. Isso é uma afirmação e não uma pergunta! – ela suspirou – porquê?

'-Por... Por... Porquê? – gaguejou ela

'-Sim, Lílian! Porquê?

'-Eu... Eu... Eu não... Não sei, ta bom!

'-Olha pra mim – pediu Tiago

_oh pretty baby, don't let me down, I pray_

_ó amorzinho, não me decepcione, eu peço_

_oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay_

_ó amorzinho, agora que te ancontrei, fique_

_and let me love you, oh baby, let me love you, oh baby..._

_e me deixe te amar, amor, me deixe te amar_

Lílian levantou a cabeça vagarosamente. O seu interior estava em uma batalha terrível. O coração já sabia e reclamava, há tempos, por Tiago. Já a razão dizia que ele não era um cara pra ela, que era arrogante, metido e era maroto. Sentia-se confusa e prontinha pra desmaiar. A razão já não comandava quase nada nele, aquele momento, quando Tiago segurou seu queixo carinhosamente.

'-Eu quero falar olhando nos seus olhos – pediu ele novamente – eu sei que você não acredita em mim quando eu digo que gosto de você de verdade. Está certo... Eu menti.

_You're just too good to be true_

_Você é bom demais para ser verdade_

_can't take my eyes off of you_

_não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

_you'd be like heaven to touch_

_você é como o céu a se tocar_

'-O que-e-e-e? – perguntou ela, já sofrendo achando que fora enganada.

'-Eu não gosto de você. Eu amo você!

_I wanna hold you so much_

_eu quero te abraçar bem forte_

_at long last love has arrived_

_desde que o amor chegou_

Lílian se sentiu mais confusa ainda. A visão estava embaçando, mas ela não sabia se era por lágrimas ou porque ela não estava bem mesmo. Ela via tudo girando e sabia que o pouco que restava da consciência dela já não resistia mais. A garganta estava embargada e ela sabia que não poderia falar, mas tentou. Abriu a boca, mas ao invés de emitir algum som desmaiou, sendo amparada por Tiago.

Ouviu-se um _"tique"._ A porta estava, novamente, aberta. Mas as pessoas que saiam por ela já não eram as mesmas que entraram.

_and I thank God I'm alive_

_eu agradeçoa a Deus por estar vivo_

_you're just too good to be true_

_você é bom demais para ser verdade_

_can't take my eyes off of you_

_não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'-Droga! – murmurou Harry quebrando o silêncio

Na sala comunal, a espera era mortificante. Sirius fazia movimentos repetitivos com os polegares e não fixava os olhos em lugar nenhum. Melissa batia os pés no chão, ao mesmo momento em que passava a mão no cabelo, abaixando a cabeça até o joelho. Harry andava de uma ponta a outra, passando a mão, repetidas vezes, no cabelo. Ron olhava para todos os lados da sala, sem focalizar nenhum. Hermione e Jean tentavam ler alguma coisa, mas fechavam os livros a toda hora. Pedro parecia estar com o olhar distante (pensando em alguma comida, provavelmente). Kat e May mexiam com a varinha em alguma coisa parecida com um relógio e Remo as observava, curioso.

'-Eu não agüento mais essa espera maldita! – disse melissa tirando as palavras da boca do irmão e depois acrescentando para May e Kat – a gente tinha que ter terminado esse maldito relógio antes!

'-Então vem terminar você! – retrucou marayah aborrecida – o projeto é seu!

'-Ótimo! – respondeu melissa – sai pra lá!

Ela empurrou marayah e jeaninne para longe do relógio. Com dois toques de varinha o objeto brilhou e ela exclamou:

'-Pronto! Viu? É fácil!

'-Era só isso? – perguntou marayah indignada – e você deixou a gente aqui quebrando a cabeça pra fazer só isso?

'-Mas que diabos é isso? – perguntou sirius

'-Pelo que eu vi, é um comunicador! – falou Remo

'-Viu muito bem! – exclamou Jean pra ele

'-_Duplicate! Duplicate! Duplicate! Duplicate!_ – disse melissa – ops... Acho que eu exagerei!

'-Ahan! – falou kat – me dá aqui! – ela pegou alguns relógios e começou a distribuir. Na hora de entregar para os marotos, ela deu pra trás e devolveu para melissa que guardou.

'-E a gente? – perguntou sirius na cara de pau

Antes que qualquer uma das meninas pudesse responder, Tiago entrou no salão comunal. O silêncio tomou conta do lugar, que era somente ocupado por eles. Tiago deu de ombros e se sentou em uma poltrona vazia.

'-Cadê a Lílian? – perguntou harry de supetão.

'-Desmaiou... Levei ela pra ala hospitalar.

'-E o que você ta fazendo aqui? – perguntou melissa – vai ficar com ela!

'-Ah não... Já fui expulso de lá!

'-Você não vai, é? – retrucou ela – então vou eu!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os dias passaram normalmente, embora se notasse o comportamento muito estranho de lilly. Quando perceberam, estavam no dia em que aconteceria o baile do dia das bruxas. O baile á fantasia que os permitiria fazer grandes avanços com um certo casal.

Estavam todos sentados á beira do lago, Lílian mais afastada com as amigas. Melissa olhou de Lílian para harry acenando afirmativamente para o ultimo. Aos poucos, as meninas foram levantando e caminhando para o dormitório. A única que ficou foi melissa. Os meninos olharam para ela com um quê de pergunta.

'-O que foi? – perguntou ela

'-Você não vai? – questionou Remo

'-Preciso?

Harry olhou para ela como se falasse que ela estragaria tudo.

'-Ta bom, ta bom! Seu bando de sanguessugas! – e saiu correndo antes que um dos jatos dágua a acertasse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meia hora depois, melissa se trancou no banheiro com sua fantasia trouxa de fada. Girou a borda do relógio e destampou deixando o mecanismo trouxa aparecer.

_"Melissa para harry, melissa para harry! Responda!"._

O rosto de harry apareceu, por cima dos mecanismos trouxas, como um holograma.

_"Harry na escuta!"_

_"Que tosco! A gente ta parecendo aqueles filmes trouxas com radinhos na guerra!"._

_"Fala logo, mel!"_

_"Ela está de camponesa. Diga ao Tiago que eu estou de camponesa!"._

_"ok!"_

Melissa ainda ouviu harry chamar por Tiago antes dele tampar o relógio novamente. Em três minutos saiu do banheiro completamente pronta. Observou suas colegas de quarto se matando pra arrumar o cabelo e resolveu ajudar.

'-Gente... tudo bem que meu cabelo é ondulado e mais fácil de cachear, mas precisa disso tudo pra tentar cachear um cabelo liso?

As meninas pareceram perceber, somente aquele momento, a presença de melissa completamente pronta.

'-Como você ficou pronta em tão pouco tempo? – perguntou Marlene – e ficou tão perfeita!

'-Quando se é linda não precisa de tanto esforço! – olhou para as caras incrédulas das amigas! – credo gente... Tava só brincando! Vamos lá! Lílian vem aqui!

Lílian se aproximou vacilante, ainda não estava vestida.

'-Cadê sua fantasia?

'-Em cima da cama!

Em um segundo, Lílian já estava vestida e maquiada somente com um floreio de melissa. E assim ela vestiu uma por uma das meninas presentes no quarto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como o esperado, Tiago pegou no braço de Lílian assim que ela desceu as escadas. Marlene, Aline e Loren levantaram as sobrancelhas.

'-Shiiii! Deixem eles! – pediu Harry

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já havia passado meia hora de baile, quando melissa deu um encontrão em Tiago por querer.

'-Já reparou em quem te acompanha?

'-Você é bem esperta para dar uma de cupido.

'-Você teve a sorte de me encontrar, divirta-se e boa sorte com a sua ruivinha!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O baile estava fervendo quando sirius e marayah sugeriram dar uma volta nos jardins.

Estavam na orla da floresta. Tiago andava ao lado de Lílian, que parecia ter percebido quem ele era, mas não falou nada. Sirius havia derrubado marayah na grama e os dois travavam uma luta sendo observados por Harry e Melissa.

O silêncio foi quebrado pelo relógio de Melissa apitando. Sirius olhou curioso e marayah aproveitou para voltar ao castelo.

_"Jean? O que houve?"._

_O rosto de Jeaninne pode ser visto por eles._

_"É a Katherine! Ela ta chorando que parece uma cachoeira!"._

_"Mas por quê?"._

_"Eu acho que o pai dela beijou ela..."_

Melissa tampou o relógio rapidamente e prendeu o ar. Harry, ao seu lado, estava branco. Tiago, Lílian e sirius olhavam para eles como se estivessem perguntando se ouviram direito.

'-Pai? – perguntou Tiago – mas ela não estava com o Pedro?

'-Será que o Pedro não sabe nem acompanhar uma garota?

'-O Pedro só sabe comer!

Mas Lílian havia percebido algo no ar.

'-Não é isso, Tiago. – Tiago se engasgou – é! Eu sabia que era você! Esses dois aí – ela apontou Harry e Melissa com a cabeça – fazem um bom trabalho. Mas, andem! Digam! Vocês vieram de onde? Eu sei que não foi de Beuxbations!

'-Do futuro – sussurrou Harry, baixinho.

'-Eu sabia! – exclamou Lílian feliz

'-Então... Peraí! A katherine é filha do rabicho?

Melissa respirou fundo. Eles estavam começando a juntar as pistas.

'-Sim. – respondeu ela

'-Então, pela aparência, o Harry seria meu filho e a Melissa da Lílian. – disse Tiago – mas vocês são gêmeos!

'-Exato! – disse Melissa com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

'-Se eu soubesse disso há uns dias atrás, eu não acreditaria. – disse Lílian

Harry riu da cara de Tiago.

'-Por acaso a Marayah é minha filha? – perguntou sirius

'-Dá pra reparar? – perguntou Harry

Melissa riu e respondeu por ela mesma

'-Dá!

'-Mas... Mas... Porque voltar?

'-Na verdade... Foi sem querer... – respondeu Harry

'-Foi um acidente! – completou Melissa – mas nós ficamos felizes com isso.

'-E a guerra? O que acontece?

'-Não podemos dizer muita coisa, mas – disse Melissa.

'-Dá pra dar uma idéia – completou Harry

'-Digamos que a nossa geração foi privada dos pais. Muitos morreram na guerra.

'-Eu morri? – perguntou sirius enquanto Lílian respirava fundo.

Melissa fechou os olhos para não chorar. Estavam na sua frente, três das quatro pessoas que ela amava e havia perdido. Harry parecia estar num estado de torpor. A morte de sirius era tão recente que ainda afetava.

Mas eles resolveram ignorar.

'-No nosso passado, a guerra terminou bem pra gente. – falou Melissa

'-Mas vem mais coisa por aí...

'-E agora eu tenho que ir. A kat está mal. Ah... e lembrem – virou – se para harry – me permita falar isso, Harry – ele fez que sim, já sabendo que ela queria tentar algo – nada é o que parece ser. Nem tudo que é fraco é fraco. Não esqueçam isso, por favor! – e saiu correndo

'-Er... Sirius! Vem comigo!- disse harry – não gosto de ser vela, sabe?

Sirius riu e os dois os deixaram sozinhos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'-potter, eu vou matar você!

Tiago entrou correndo no salão principal, sendo seguido por Lílian.

'-Não se preocupe, Lílian querida – disse ele – eu não vou falar pra ninguém que a gente ´ta namorando!

O grupo explodiu em risadas, mas o som foi abafado pelo grito de Lílian:

'-POTTER!

Tiago saiu correndo sendo seguido por Lílian, as meninas, o trio e o resto dos marotos.

'-Ai, droga! Perdemos eles de vista!

Sirius tirou o mapa do maroto do bolso

'-Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom! – e depois de alguns segundos completou - Eles estão na sala ao lado da de defesa.

E num segundo, estavam todos ao lado da tal sala. Entraram silenciosamente e viram Lílian esmurrando Tiago, que a segurava. A cena era hilária e todos acompanhavam, ou quase todos.

Sirius, com seu faro aguçado, percebeu que aquela sala não era totalmente fechada. Chamou a atenção de Tiago, que pegou o mapa e exclamou:

'-Hey! Ta dizendo que aqui tem um alçapão! – disse Tiago – bem embaixo de mim!

'-Isso é desculpa! – exclamou Lílian – pra fugir do seu castigo!

'-Eu nunca iria fugir de você lilly! – falou Tiago antes de puxa-la para um beijo

Melissa riu e virou–lhes as costas, acompanhada de harry que também rira.

'-Agora dá pra vocês pararem com isso logo pra gente resolver a história do alçapão? – perguntou ela, ainda de costas.

'-Hãn... Er... Ah... Tá... Dá sim! – respondeu Tiago meio (completamente) atordoado.

Sirius empurrou Tiago, que continuava parado em cima do alçapão, e abriu descendo em seguida.

Harry se aproximou, olhando pra baixo.

'-Isso me faz lembrar meu primeiro ano! – e pulou, seguido de rony e hermione, feliz por recordar da busca pela pedra filosofal.

'-Eu tenho que pular aí mesmo? – perguntou Pedro, mas antes que alguém pudesse responder, melissa o empurrou.

'-Esse aí tem que aprender a ser menos medroso – disse ela antes de pular e ser seguida por todos os restantes

Lílian parecia arrastar Tiago, ainda em transe, no meio da escuridão. Katherine sentiu pisar em alguma coisa e exclamou:

'-Oh –ou!

E nesse instante as luzes se acenderam, por milagre ou por kat, deixando – os ver um magnífico lugar.

Havia um tipo de lago com um chafariz no meio e sua margem era repleta de árvores, onde os passarinhos dos mais diversos tipos cantavam alegrando o imenso espaço.

'-É lindo! – exclamou lílian admirada

'-O que seria isso? – perguntou pedro

'-É um jardim! – respondeu remo

'-Não... Aqui no mapa diz: Oásis da saudade – disse sirius, que observava tudo com olhos atentos.

'-Mas Por que "da saudade" ? – perguntou marayah

Hermione, até então quieta, exclamou:

'-Griffindor!

'-Griffindor? – perguntou melissa – hermione, você enlouqueceu?

'-Não – respondeu uma voz desconhecida – ela não enlouqueceu!

'-Griffindor! – exclamou Rony

'-Foi isso que eu disse! – devolveu hermione

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'-Alguém conseguiu captar algo? – perguntou marayah assim que saiu do oásis

'-Eu ainda não to pensando, ok? – falou melissa segurando a cabeça

'-Estranho... muito estranho – falou remo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na manha seguinte estavam todos reunidos na hora do café. Apenas Sirius, Tiago e Lílian sabiam da verdade e conversavam baixinho se despedindo. Uma certa nostalgia pairou no ar enquanto Dumbledore se aproximava da mesa.

'-Está na hora de vocês irem. Suas malas já estão no meu escritório. – disse ele calmamente.

Melissa abaixou a cabeça, murmurou um tchau e saiu antes que começasse a entrar em desespero. Harry olhou para cada um deles, como se quisesse gravar seus rostos juvenis para sempre e seguiu a irmã. Rony e Hermione, que pareciam ter brigado de novo, sorriam e abraçavam os outros assim como Kat, May e Jean.

Lílian e Tiago saíram atrás de Harry e Melissa, seguidos pelo resto dos viajantes e Dumbledore. Alcançaram – nos bem antes do escritório de dumbledore e foram ultrapassados pelo restante do grupo.

'-Como vocês vão embora sem falar direito com a gente? – perguntou Tiago

'-É que... Que... – gaguejou Melissa

'-Vazio... – respondeu Harry

'-Como se nós estivéssemos perdendo vocês de novo... – falou Melissa automaticamente, para depois tampar a boca.

'-Eu sabia – murmurou Lílian – e não sei o que dizer...

'-Não precisa – retrucou Harry.

Os quatro abraçaram-se e ficaram assim por um tempo.

'-Então... Tchau! – falou Harry.

Os outros responderam e melissa parecia que ia cair dura se falasse mais alguma coisa. Tiago e Lílian voltaram para o salão principal e os outros dois seguiram para o escritório do dumbledore.

Harry percebeu uma mudança na irmã naquele pequeno trajeto. Os olhos pareciam menos expressivos e quando ele perguntou porque ela estava tão quieta ela respondeu com uma voz fria, que ele só havia reparado quando ela se apresentou pra ele. Mas a pequena mudança era só o começo de tudo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'-Eu fiz alguns cálculos para vocês caírem exatamente na casa de veraneio dos potter. Prontos? – perguntou Dumbledore.

'-Não – responderam em coro fazendo ele rir.

'-Prontos ou não, aí vão vocês.

E novamente tudo começou a girar.

--------------------------------------------------------

N/A tipo chaves:

Mas será que eles vão voltar para o lugar (e o tempo) certo? Veja tudo isso no próximo capitulo "e um pouco mais a frente" quando a piu aparecer, aki no mesmo tópico

N/a:

a musica do cap eh akela ke tem no filme 10 coisas que eu odeio em você

ai gente... eu adoro v6, viu? Me daum criatividade... inda mais nexe cap... ke eu tive um blokeio do caramba... soh passou kandu eu voltei a comer porcaria (engordei 1 kilo por causa dexe cap... mas no problem... gordura a gente ganha e perde...) mas axo ke foi pur ke eu num imaginei exe cap direito... bom... de kalker jeito... ele saiu axim... bonitinhu (eu amei ele! T/l! aiai... (15pags de Word! Juntando com as outras 8... 23! Eu escrevi tudo ixo?)

ah... e prontos para ver a verdadeira melissa? prontos ou naum...

E como eu jah dixe... me adicionem no msn: para onde e para que tempo eles foram agora? Kem acertar ganha (dexa eu ver...) as 3 primeiras págs (kandu eu tiver elas)

Respondendo aos coments:

Irtimid De La Feurd ateh ke num teve tanta confusão assim... estavam calminhos...

HeloGranger como eu escrevo bem? Sinceramente? Eu raramente goxto do ke eu escrevo... costumo escrever musica e guardar no fundo da mochilha p ngm ver... mas o meu amigo sabe ke as melhores são as ke eu escondo e mexe em tudo ateh axar...

Eu tbm amo os marotos!XD! hj msm eu tirei uma foto com uma blusa preta escrito bring black back...

Obrigada por me intender! E eu axo ke o próximo naum demora tanto... mas vai ser menor...

Ammy M. Malfoy que bom ke tah goxtando! Espero ke exe cap naum tenha fugido ao resto!XD!

Piupotter minha mana kelida! pra ke se desesperar? Vc agora vai ser a primeira a ler, certo? Bom... vc viu comu eu desblokiei, neh? Foi p ti ke fiz a descrição do meu sanduíche? Tava taum bom...

mil vezes brigada pela força ke tu me deu na hora de escrever e me perdoe por num esperar vc betar a fic... eu jah tava morrendo por num poder postar...

GinnyWMalfoy bom o cap tah aih… soh ainda num consegui ler tua fic… mas axim ke eu me desenrolar vou ler as fics de todo mundo ke le a minha…

Hanninha Granger mais! Bem mais p vc! Teu nick me lembra uma coisa... o nome inicial da melissa era hanna... bom... divirta-se com o cap! Tomara ke goste!

Kmi aki as letrinhas ke eu prometi p tu... promessa eh divida... mesmo de sonserina p grifinoria

(situando os ke taum lendo ixo... a gente brinca ke eu sou a mel e ela a may) sim... nooxa fic ainda anda... msm depois dos x-tudos ke vc me proibiu de comer (ela eh a culpada do meu blokeio!) vc foi uma sortuda ke acertou, a primeira a ler varias partes dexe cap e a única ke sabe o shipper da mel se orgulhe e se esconda... vai te atirar pedras ai... ke lindu... eu toh nu teu core... vc tbm tah nu meu eu jah te dixe ke taum fzndu reforma agrária no meu core? Cuidado, hein? Kkkk mais marotos p ti aproveitou bem o baile? Rolandu na grama com o sirius, hein? Ele eh seu pai! Olha lah e um tantaum de t/l vlw pela força ke tu me deu p começar a escrever

num sei se tem mil letrinhas... mas dah pro gasto... hum... ahhhhhh... cuidado com o voldie, hein?

Miss Halloween bom… o kap agora tah completo… hahaha… eu sei ke eu sou marvada… mas se eu num for marvada, oke seria de mim? O pedaço te deu vontade de ler... hum... axo ke vou fzr ixo mais vezes... mhauhauahuaha


	4. E um pouco mais a frente

Cap 4 

E um pouco mais à frente

Eles pousaram, quase silenciosamente, no quarto da casa de verão. O cheiro de beira-mar invadia e impregnava o quarto.

Todos caíram sentados no chão macio de carpete, mas quando levantaram, cada um saiu cambaleando para um lado. Melissa conseguiu se apoiar no berço que havia ali e olhou para ele, lembrando –se que havia deixado a pequena Lílian ali. Mas quem ela viu não foi à pequena menininha de cabelos negros e olhos incrivelmente azuis e sim dois bebês. Uma menina de cabelos vermelhos que dormia calmamente e um menino de cabelos negros, desde já, bagunçados, e olhos cor de esmeralda que brilharam mais ainda quando a viu.

- Mamai – disse o pequeno Harry

Harry piscou varias vezes para reconhecer o bebê como ele mesmo com um ano de idade. Hermione resolveu se aproximar e retirou o bebê-Harry de lá, acordando a outra criança, que já havia sido reconhecida como Melissa. Esta, se recuperando do susto, sorriu ao ver o sorriso sincero da sua versão bebê, retirando-a do berço.

- Viram?-perguntou ela feliz – não somos lindas? – completou enquanto o pequeno harry largava o cabelo cheio de hermione para tentar arrancar os óculos de Harry

Nesse instante, a porta se abriu, deixando entrar um Tiago atônito.

- Meu Deus! – disse ele assim que os viu – vocês estão exatamente da maneira que eu lembrava! LILIAN! Lílian venha aqui!

- Deve ser porque nós viemos direto da época que você se lembra – respondeu Harry

- Então, talvez, poderemos nos ver mais vezes.

Melissa, que havia se aproximado para passar sua versão mirim para o colo do pai, pôs se a pensar.

- Que dia é hoje? – perguntou assim que viu a pequena melissa segura nos braços de Tiago.

- 30 de outubro de 1980 – disse ele feliz- meu aniversário de casamento.

E Lílian ainda chegou a tempo de ouvir um baque surdo. Mel havia caído dura no chão.

* * *

- Eu estou beeeem! – exclamou melissa pela milésima vez.

- Então não vai ganhar chocolate – disse remo

- Hãn... Er... Eu... Eu estou com dor de cabeça! – falou meli fazendo remo rir

- Toma aqui, espertinha – disse ele antes de se virar para harry – e você? Está bem?

- Acho que estou sim...

Mas, no momento que Lílian chegou, Harry e Melissa sentiram uma pequena pontada na suas respectivas cicatrizes.

- Ai! – disseram em uníssono.

Lílian se aproximou de Harry e levantou sua franja, dizendo:

- "E o lorde o marcará como seu igual" - e suspirou. – vamos lá pra fora! Estamos esperando por vocês.

- Vão à frente... A gente já vai – disse Harry e completou logo depois que viu remo e Lílian se retirarem do quarto – voldemort está feliz.

- Pettigrew já os entregou. – falou melissa coroando o silêncio

* * *

- Eu quero uma fooooooooooooto! –gritou marayah para chamar atenção em meio a toda aquela algazarra

Mas não conseguiu muita coisa, pois, naquele momento, dumbledore desaparatou no meio da festa e todos foram cumprimenta-lo. Ele deu um vira-tempo para harry e sussurrou-lhe:

- Amanhã.

E resolveram tirar foto. A câmera estava preparada e todos se posicionaram. Dumbledore, Rony e Hermione ao meio. Á direita estavam Harry e Melissa com suas versões mirins no colo, Tiago, Lílian, Katherine com sua versão bebê no colo e Marlene. Á esquerda estavam Loren, sirius, marayah com a pequena may no colo, Clarisse, remo e jeaninne com sua representação em forma de bebê. Pedro não fora, o que confirmava a hipótese criada por Harry e Melissa. Dumbledore fez um floreio com a varinha e a foto foi tirada.

Logo após a foto, Tiago e Lílian chamaram Harry e melissa para dentro de casa, ainda com suas replicas no colo.

Eles passaram no quarto para deixar os bebês no berço e dirigiram-se para a sala. Tiago caminhou até o centro, quando reparou que não fora seguido e olhou para os filhos, ambos parado na entrada da sala, sorrindo.

- A casa é de vocês, não é pra ficar com vergonha de entrar... Aqui vocês podem fazer o que quiserem.

- Vai se arrepender de ter falado isso pra mim – disse Melissa no momento em que pulou com tudo pra cima do sofá.

- Não vou... – disse Tiago – mas, vamos ao assunto. Nós sabemos pelo o que vocês vão ter que passar pra se ver livre do peso que carregam.

- O nascimento de ambos foi notificado por profecia.-completou Lílian

- Harry tem uma profecia! Eu não! – reclamou melissa que havia sabido da profecia há alguns meses, quando harry confiou a ela.

- Te garanto que não é por que eu quis – respondeu ele de volta

- Você também tem uma teoria, melissa!- disse Lílian – espere! Eu tenho as duas teorias anotadas na minha agenda que está em algum lugar por aqui...

Lilian levantou-se e se dirigiu ao armário da sala, abrindo e fechando as gavetas sem parar. Tiago revirou os olhos.

- Ela e essa mania de arrumação. – sussurrou e riu ao ver melissa resolver deitar no sofá empurrando harry com a perna, fazendo-o cair no chão.

- Pronto! A... –lilian não completou a fala porque viu harry partir pra tentar estrangular a irmã – mas vocês não mudam nunca? Façam me o favor! Já estão bem crescidinhos! Harry solta a sua irmã!

- Mas... – tentou falar, injustiçado, ao ver o _sorriso de deboche _que melissa mandou pra ele.

- Nada de mas! Céus! Semana passada você jogou a melissa escada abaixo... – melissa abriu a boca, escandalizada, já pensando em alguma vingança enquanto harry ria dela – e ela, na primeira oportunidade, quebrou o violãozinho na sua cabeça.- melissa riu gostosamente – agora continuando, eu vou ler: "_aquele com o poder de..."._

- Não precisa ler a minha, obrigado, mas eu não quero me lembrar dela. – disse harry

Melissa riu, deu a língua e voltou a atenção a mãe, curiosa.

- OK, então! Er... _"Entre as cobras passará. Com os leões se afeiçoará. Com as águias aprenderá. Dos texugos irá cuidar. E quando o mundo mágico sentir carência de um líder, estará lá. Quando o mundo mágico estiver em guerra, saberá como lidar. Quando parecer tudo perdido, saberá o que fazer. Nascida pouco antes daquele com o poder de vencer o lorde das trevas e com a mesma marca, a perfeita líder". _

- Ah tá! Eu! A líder? E perfeita? Há há há!- disse melissa do nada, rindo feito louca.

- Melissa... é uma profecia! E pelo o que se entende, você vai liderar a equipe de defesa.

Melissa virou-se para harry

- Quer ser meu chefe de batalha? – disse, fazendo – o rir.

Lílian suspirou aliviada, ao ver que ela não ficara assustada. No momento em que harry abriu a boca pra responder, uma fênix sobrevoou a sala e pousou no ombro de Melissa.

- Esta é Íris, a fênix dos potter´s. e ela é sua, melissa.- disse Tiago

- Minha? E porque não do harry? Ou melhor, minha e dele?

- Uma fênix só tem um dono e Íris escolhe um potter entre vários que nascem a cada geração. Entre você, harry e marayah, ela escolheu você.

- Mas... Mas... – ela acariciou as penas da fênix e sorriu – posso levar ela comigo? De vira-tempo? E a foto?

- Pode, pode – respondeu Tiago no momento em que a fênix passou para o ombro de harry e lhe bicou a cabeça.

* * *

Depois daquela conversa, dumbledore os chamou. Todos os que haviam vindo do futuro estavam sentados esperando ele se pronunciar.

- Bom... Eu vou ser um pouco rápido porque vocês têm uma festa lá fora. Vocês irão embora amanhã à noite.

- Mas amanha não é...?

- Sim srta. Black.

- Mas então...?

- Vocês precisam fazer algo.

Eles se entreolharam e deram de ombros.

- O que tiver que ser será. Não tem como a gente fugir disso – disse melissa sentada embaixo de uma árvore poucos minutos de terem se afastado de dumbledore.

- Será que nós temos a ver com o que nos salvou? – perguntou harry

- Acho que não...

- Talvez ele queira que a gente aproveite os últimos minutos, apenas.

- Não sei, harry. Não sei...

- Hey! Vocês dois aí! – chamou sirius – vão ficar nessa reuniãozinha de gêmeos pra sempre, é? E ainda mais com essa cara de enterro.

Eles balançaram a cabeça e saíram para a festa.

- Hey, mel! – may chamou – venha aqui! Vem você também harry! – quando eles se aproximaram ela disse baixinho – tem uísque de fogo por aqui... Ali! Com o tio Tiago! Mas a tia Lílian tá com ele...

- Ai ai! Tá certo. – disse melissa - O plano é o seguinte...

* * *

- Tia Lílian?

- Sim querida?

- O Harry e a Melissa tão se atracando de novo. – entregou marayah

- Ora faça me o favor! Eles estavam conversando civilizadamente agora a pouco! Eu não sei quem é pior! Se são eles grandes ou pequenos!

Tiago ria cada vez mais ao ver Lílian se afastar, bufando, acompanhada de marayah. Mas estranhou ao ver melissa se aproximar calmamente.

- Perdeu ou ganhou? – melissa deu de ombros

- Er... Pai? Será que eu posso...?

- Pegar um uísque de fogo?- completou Tiago

- Como é que você sabe?

- Oras, eu fui um adolescente muito ativo, você sabe! – ele sorriu – vai... Pega! E vai pra perto do sirius. Qualquer coisa, diz que foi ele que deu. É uma coisa que ele faria...

- Valeu! – melissa pegou a caixa toda de uísque de fogo e saiu correndo antes que Tiago pudesse falar mais um ai.

* * *

- Bom dia dorminhocos! – a voz de Lílian ecoou serena pelo quarto.

- Péssimo dia – respondeu melissa

- Ué? A mocinha tá de mal-humor é? – perguntou Lílian – será porque ela bebeu ontem à noite? – continuou enquanto tirava uma garrafa de uísque de debaixo da cama.

- Oh ou – disse may enquanto se decidia se esfregava os olhos ou segurava a cabeça.

- Ta ta ... Eu não vou brigar. Deve ter sido coisa do sirius e do Tiago. É uma coisa que eles fariam.

Melissa riu, mas logo decidiu que era melhor ficar calada ou sua cabeça ia explodir. Lílian mandou todo mundo levantar e ir tomar café. Encontraram sirius e Tiago resmungando algo sobre dor de cabeça e Remo rindo deles. Lílian dirigiu-se rapidamente ao fogão enquanto Harry, Marayah, Melissa, Hermione, Jeaninne, Rony e Katherine sentavam-se à mesa.

- Dumbledore disse que vem buscar vocês após o café – disse Lílian enquanto colocava ovos no prato de Tiago – somente Harry e Melissa devem ficar conosco e sirius deve levar a Marayah.

- Não creio que vocês devam ficar muito tempo - disse Tiago pra harry e melissa – o fidelius vai ser feito hoje.

Katherine empalideceu. Harry e Melissa se entreolharam, eles já esperavam por isso.

- Realmente – continuou Lílian – Dumbledore disse que eles devem sair daqui o mais tardar três e meia e esperá-lo.

- Ótimo – respondeu Harry.

- Bom dia, íris – disse Melissa no momento em que a fênix passou voando para pousar no braço que Tiago estendia. A fênix soltou um pio que eles entenderam ser o bom dia dela.

- Bom... Eu acabei – disse sirius – e estou indo! Vamos May?

Marayah levantou-se no susto e não sabia se ia embora ou se terminava de comer. Nesse ímpeto de ir, enfiou metade do ovo na boca e quase se engasgou arrancando risadas de sirius que a encaminhou para fora da casa. Quase que instantaneamente, Dumbledore apareceu levando Ron, Hermione, Jeaninne e Katherine.

- E agora? O que a gente faz? – perguntou melissa

- Bom... Nós podemos jogar algo. O que vocês acham? – perguntou Tiago

Com a aprovação de todos, eles pegaram os bebês e partiram para o segundo andar. Foi aí que Harry e Melissa perceberam que a casa era bem maior do que aparentava por fora, era quase uma mansão. Enorme, cheia de quartos e salas especiais, embora parecesse uma casa comum por fora. Tiago ia explicando cada cômodo da casa.

- ... Aqui é o quarto do Sirius, quando ele resolve acampar aqui em casa. O do Remo, do Pedro, o meu e da lilly e aqui é a sala de jogos!

Eles passaram um dia bastante agradável jogando snap explosivo e xadrez de bruxo, no qual Melissa perdeu terrivelmente de Lílian. No almoço, eles fizeram aparecer quatro grandes sanduíches e duas papinhas, que foram comidas depois de muita resistência dos dois bebês. Lílian tentando dar a papinha pro harry-bebê olhou para a versão mais velha do filho comendo sem pestanejar e disse:

- Percebe-se que vocês mudaram bastante! Nem reclamam mais pra comer – o que resultou em boas gargalhadas.

Á tarde, Tiago soltou um pomo na sala. Lílian demonstrava não ter talento nenhum para apanhadora e pulava apenas pegando o vento. Melissa pulava, muitas vezes deixando o pomo escapar por centímetros. Mas a batalha principal era travada por harry e Tiago. Os dois trombavam, capotavam, pulavam na disputa de quem pegava o pomo mais vezes. Mas Lílian olhou o relógio, vendo que eram quase três e meia, e os avisou no momento em que Harry e Tiago trombavam e caiam pela milésima vez. Melissa pegou a pequena melissa no colo, falando-lhe coisas que ninguém mais conseguia ouvir. Harry, entendendo a irmã, começou a fazer a mesma coisa com o pequeno Harry.

- Você vai passar por muitas coisas ruins, pequenina – dizia melissa baixinho – mas vai vencer todas elas porque você é forte e não tem medo

- Seus tios são maus, eu sei! Mas eles vão cuidar de você até alguém ir te buscar – dizia Harry – e aí você vai ser muito feliz, viu?

E então, os dois concluíram com a mesma frase.

- Boa sorte!

Eles desceram e colocaram os bebês no berço, para se dirigiram á sala, onde Tiago e Lílian os esperavam. Tiago falava com íris sobre ela ir embora com Melissa enquanto Lílian apenas assistia.

Harry sentiu a garganta embargar enquanto Melissa sentia os olhos se encherem dágua e sem dizer mais nada, os quatro se abraçaram.

* * *

Alguns minutos mais tarde, três e meia em ponto, eles se encontravam á porta carregando as malas, a fênix e a foto.

- Cuidem-se, por favor! E não se metam em encrencas! – dizia Lílian

- A gente não se mete em encrencas – disse Harry de volta

- Com o pai que vocês tem, se metem sim! – e com uma chuva de risadas eles se despediram.

Harry e Melissa apenas se dirigiram a uma árvore, esperando por Dumbledore. Mas ele ainda não havia aparecido. Quando eram quase quatro horas, Harry se pronunciou.

- Dumbledore ainda não apareceu! O que você acha que aconteceu?

- Eu acho que entendi o que o Dumbledore falou. Agora se você pegar a sua capa.

Harry e Melissa retiraram suas capas de invisibilidade das malas. Harry olhou interrogativamente para a capa dela.

- Todos os Potter´s tem uma. A May também tem, já que a mãe dela era uma Potter e a da Lílian já está guardada para ser entregue a ela quando ela fizer 11 anos. Mas chega de conversa! Vista-se logo e olhe que está vindo! – ela colocou a capa e disse para íris dar um passeio.

Harry vestiu-se e pode ver a silhueta curvada de um homem se dirigindo a casa.

- Rabicho... – sussurrou Harry

- É ele sim! – murmurou Melissa de volta

Uma hora mais tarde, Rabicho saiu da casa com um sorriso suspeito e aparatou quase que instantaneamente.

- Idiota! – resmungou Harry – Katherine que me desculpe, mas ele é um idiota.

- Kat o chama da babaca. – disse Melissa – Ela, certamente não vai ligar, pelo contrario, vai adorar em te ouvir chamando ele de idiota.

O tempo passou rapidamente, o sol já se punha quando íris voltou do seu passeio. E a noite caiu enquanto Melissa a acomodava debaixo da capa.

Eles começaram a sentir uma pontada na cicatriz e puderam ver a silhueta de Voldemort se aproximando da casa seguido por rabicho, que parou no caminho ao indicar a casa para seu mestre. Voldemort entrou na casa com um "alorromorra" e pode-se ouvir os gritos de Tiago ao fundo.

Então ouviu-se um avada Kedavra seguido de um grito de Lílian e então o silêncio e eles souberam que Tiago jazia morto em algum lugar daquela casa.

Quando os gritos de Lílian voltaram a encher o ar, as capas já haviam sido retiradas e Melissa soluçava nos braços de Harry enquanto este tentava segurar uma lagrima teimosa que cismava em descer. Então eles ouviram o grito de dor final de Lílian e a gargalhada macabra de Voldemort. Foi quando Harry perdeu a batalha e deixou a lágrima cair.

No instante seguinte, tudo ficou verde. Ouviu-se um barulho de algo pesado caindo. Um vento frio começou a soprar transformando-se em uma ventania logo em seguida. Nesse instante, eles viram os amigos aterrissarem ali com uma chave de portal. Hermione tirou um vira-tempo e sem mais delongas eles voltaram pro futuro.

* * *

- Eu entendi o que o dumbledore disse que a gente precisava fazer – disse melissa logo que aterrissaram em segurança no quarto onde a pequena Lílian dormia e olhou em volta vendo todos, menos ron e hermione, de olhos inchados – todos nós precisávamos chorar a morte deles.

E com essa frase, ela coroou o silêncio pensativo que já reinava naquele momento.

-------------------------------

N/A: leka entrando clandestinamente na net pra poder postar o cap ke ela se matou pra tentar terminar de escrever...

Eu sei ke eu demorei... mas primeiro eu fikei sem net... depois que eu consegui a net de volta, fikei sem teclado (tentei escrever até juntando letrinhas ke eu axava)

É um cap pekeno, eu sei... mas como eu dixe... é apenas um bônus 9 pags que deram um trabalho enoooorme... Céus... como é difícil fazer a morte de Tiago e lílian! (principalmente pra mim ke acabei de ler o HBP)

O próximo cap eu prometo em breve! O mais rápido possível pra compensar a demora desse aki!

Bjoookas


	5. Em Godric´s Hollow

Cap 5 

Em Godric´s Hollow

Minutos depois, ouviu-se o barulho de algo caindo e eles lembraram, repentinamente, o que acontecia naquele momento. A sede da ordem havia sido descoberta e invadida e eles saíram de lá antes de todos. Como se uma voz silenciosa tivesse os mandado, todos ergueram as varinhas e mantiveram –se em silêncio até ouvir a voz de gina.

- Ai! Neville! Cuidado! Eu estou aqui embaixo!

Eles se dirigiram a sala e viram, um a um, os membros da AD chegarem. Todos a salvo.

- Como estão as coisas lá? – perguntou katherine

- Está tendo uma batalha terrível! – disse katie – os membros da ordem são muitos, mas ainda estão em menor número se formos contar com os dementadores, gigantes e todas as criaturas que os comensais carregam com eles. Seria melhor que batessem em retirada.

- Mas onde vocês estiveram nesse tempo todo? – hermione se lembrou que havia se passado umas duas horas antes que eles vissem o vira tempo

- Dentro de um armário na cozinha – riu-se gina – esperando que eles fossem duelar em outro lugar.

Eles se dirigiram a um cômodo que parecia ser a sala e sentaram em circulo no chão.

- Estou preocupada – disse hermione – tomara que dê tudo certo pra ordem.

E então, eles começaram a conversar e quase não notaram quando íris passou voando para pousar no colo de melissa.

- É uma fênix! – exclamou luna

- É sim – respondeu melissa mal-humorada

- É a do dumbledore? – perguntou gina

- Não. É minha.

- Sua? – perguntou cho – como conseguiu ela?

- Herança de família.

- Ah! Então é do Harry também – conclui cho

- Não. É só minha – respondeu Melissa antes de se virar para harry – Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Se _ela _quiser saber mais algo, conte você. Eu vou me deitar.

Mas quando ela se dirigia ao corredor, ouviu-se vários estampidos. Os membros da ordem desaparataram, ao mesmo momento, nos vários cômodos da sala. Alguns estavam levemente machucados, mas nenhum sério.

Melissa, que estava mais próxima, correu para remo que tinha um ferimento no braço. Jean, kat e may correram para ajuda-la e em poucos minutos ele estava com um curativo trouxa perfeito.

Rapidamente os poucos feridos estavam devidamente curados e a ordem se organizava para uma reunião. Harry percebeu, quando a sala começou a esvaziar, que a irmã havia sumido no meio da multidão.

A reunião demorou horas, que foram passadas com jogos e conversas, e a lua estava alta quando Melissa reapareceu na sala de trança, coisa que Harry só havia visto duas vezes. Ele ouviu Marayah exclamar um "oh, não" ao lado dele. Melissa se dirigiu calmamente ao lugar vazio entre harry e marayah.

Marayah puxou a Xuxa que prendia o cabelo de melissa, distraidamente, e esta só foi perceber quando o cabelo começou a lhe cair no rosto.

- Mas... – começou ela ao passar a mão pelo cabelo, estranhamente liso – marayah!

- Está liso, não é? – falou May – o que aconteceu mel?

- Nada, OK? – disse melissa enquanto tentava prender o cabelo novamente

- Eu sei que tem alguma coisa – gritou-lhe ela – seu cabelo só fica liso quando você não está bem!

- Será que dá pra alguém me explicar o que tá acontecendo?- pediu Harry

- Seu cabelo já cresceu rapidamente quando você estava preocupado? ou...- marayah riu ao olhar para cabelo de harry - relutou terrivelmente enquanto você tentava penteá-lo?

- É, já... – respondeu ele – mas o que isso tem a ver?

- É cabelo mágico – respondeu Melissa – o meu muda de acordo com o meu humor.

- E toda vez que fica liso – falou Katherine – é por que ela não está bem.

Harry olhou para a irmã, que lhe sorriu triste. Por um momento, ele achou que ela ia desabar em lágrimas, mas ela meramente disse que estava bem e virou-se para o corredor onde Dumbledore se encontrava. Todos olharam para ele com um olhar curioso.

- O que foi decidido na reunião? – perguntou –lhe gina

Remo apareceu por trás de dumbledore e sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta

- Vamos ficar aqui por enquanto. Não é seguro nos mudarmos agora. Mas assim que vocês partirem para Hogwarts, seguiremos para uma ilha. – disse Dumbledore – mas agora é melhor irem dormir.

- Amanhã é um grande dia, certo? – sorriu-lhes Remo

- Ah... É! – falou Melissa – nem me lembrava mais.

Todos se dispersaram para dormir.

- Não se lembrar do próprio aniversario é ótimo – disse Jean

* * *

- Aiii – falou Harry assim que sentiu uns três travesseiros acertarem o seu rosto na manhã seguinte – bom dia!

Harry viu a irmã, do outro lado do quarto, chutar alguém. Ambos foram acordados com almofadadas.

- Seria muito melhor se me deixassem dormir um pouco mais – retrucou melissa, ao que marayah a respondeu empurrando-a da cama – aaaah!

- Feliz aniversário – disseram todos

- Humphft – falou Melissa sentada no chão

Quando eles conseguiram convencer melissa a ir tomar o café, encontraram um bolo e muitos doces a espera deles. O parabéns fora cantado em meio a uma confusão de vozes da qual eles não entendiam nada. A festa foi realmente engraçada, já que Fred e Jorge, sempre que podiam, botavam um experimento no prato de alguém, o que sempre resultava em boas gargalhadas. À tarde eles passaram conversando abobrinhas e quando foram se deitar, lá pelas 11horas, estavam todos exaustos.

No dia seguinte, Harry estava conversando com rony e hermione no quarto quando viu katherine, melissa, jeaninne e marayah passarem, cada uma segurando algo, uma atrás da outra.

Harry, ron e hermione as seguiram até um dos quartos, onde elas finalmente os perceberam. Elas se entreolharam e concordaram com a cabeça.

- Lembra que a gente te falou do _amicitate_, harry – falou may e harry concordou com a cabeça – a gente vai fazer ele hoje. Querem ver?

Hermione se sentou na cama sem pestanejar, como se respondendo a pergunta.

Marayah forrou o chão com uma toalha branca, Melissa depositou o cálice no centro, Jean colocou a garrafa de vinho ao lado e Kat botou a agulha ao lado da garrafa.

Por um segundo elas se entreolharam antes de dar as mãos e repetirem juntas:

- _Que a magia, hoje executada, reforce a nossa amizade que temos. Que indique ao corpo o que a alma sente. Que, cada vez mais, dividamos nossos sentimentos. _

- _E que não haja discórdia _– falou May

- _Que não haja traição_ – disse Kat

- _Que não haja ciúmes_ – falou Mel

- _E que não haja segredos_ – completou Jean

Melissa pegou a agulha e furou o dedo sem pestanejar, fazendo o sangue pingar dentro do conteúdo do cálice. As outras meninas fizeram o mesmo. Melissa pegou o cálice e levou á boca, falando.

- _Do teu sangue eu bebo, por teu sangue eu morro. _

Uma a uma elas repetiram o gesto de melissa. Quando Katherine, a ultima a beber, pôs o cálice no centro de novo, o conteúdo sumiu, mas a toalha branca ficou de um tom avermelhado, o que as fez sorrir.

- Eu estou bem melhor – espreguiçou-se Melissa

Harry percebeu que, tanto o cabelo de Melissa quanto o de Marayah, haviam ganhado leves cachos.

Hermione se levantou da cama e começou a fazer varias perguntas sobre magia antiga.

Os dias que se seguiram passaram tranqüilos, até que um dia de manhã Harry e Melissa foram acordados com algo que parecia um furacão dentro do quarto. Ambos acordaram assustados achando que a ordem havia sido invadida de novo, mas apenas viram uma Marayah saltitante.

Melissa se jogou novamente na cama, colocando o travesseiro em cima do rosto a impedindo de ver Marayah que pulava a beira da cama.

- Que dia é hoje? Que dia é hoje? Que dia é hoje?- repetia ela

- Cinco de agosto – disse Melissa entediada – seu aniversário...

- Eu sei! – cortou-lhe, marayah feliz

- Agora me deixa dormir? – continuou Melissa

- Não – respondeu Marayah pulando em cima da cama para impedir melissa de dormir de novo.

- Táaaaaaa! Eu acordo! – respondeu Melissa olhando maléficamente para Harry que havia se deitado novamente – mas acorda ele também – completou apontando para o irmão

O dia se seguiu alegre, pois a euforia de Marayah contagiava a todos. E quando foram dormir, aquela noite, estavam todos tranqüilos e felizes.

Os dias se passaram rapidamente e sem imprevistos. Mas, quando menos esperavam, eles acordaram no dia de irem para Hogwarts.

A casa estava uma confusão, pois além de todos os alunos estarem indo para hogwarts neste dia, a ordem também iria mudar de sede. As pessoas trombavam nos corredores da casa. A Sra. Weasley passava de quarto em quarto entregando os uniformes lavados e passados magicamente. A pequena Lílian chorava no berço enquanto esticava os bracinhos parecendo que sabia que ela teria que ficar com a Sra. Weasley.

Ás dez horas, saíram todos desesperados pela porta. Melissa e marayah ainda se demoraram em se despedir da pequena lilly que resmungava um tchau enrolado por ainda estar aprendendo a falar. Estavam um pouco distantes da estação e tinham apenas uma hora para levarem, aproximadamente, trinta alunos.

Cinco carros abrigavam todos, mas as malas estavam dando algum trabalho por serem seis por carro. Eles se dividiram entre os carros que, realmente, tiveram que correr para que eles não perdessem o trem.

O relógio da estação marcava dez para as onze e a maioria das malas ainda se encontravam no carro. Os poucos aurores que haviam cabido dentro dos carros gritavam para eles andarem cada vez mais rápido. A pressa era tanta que eles nem ligaram se havia trouxas vendo e muitas vezes eles trombavam na hora de passar, passando quase cinco por vez.

Rapidamente, entraram no trem e se dirigiram a janela. Jean acenava animada com may e mel ao seu lado, ambas com os cabelos quase que completamente cacheados. Harry riu quando kat passou correndo por ele em direção a janela e acompanhou-a.

- Tchau, pai! – gritava Jean para remo na estação enquanto ele tentava, sem sucesso, dizer o que elas não deviam fazer.

- Ah, tio Aluado! – exclamou Melissa – você acha realmente que a gente vai fazer isso? – ela riu e piscou pra Marayah.

- Não mesmo – respondeu Marayah – a gente vai fazer muito pior.

Antes que Remo pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o trem partiu em direção à mais um ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts

N/A: Ufa... mas que capitulozinho irritante! São seis paginas que me deixaram de cabelo em pé! Sabem porque? Quando eu estava na pág 5, meu pc apagou tudo! Mas que raiva que me deu! Mas mesmo assim eu consegui acabar o meu capzinho. Ai... como eu keria acaba-lo logo... toh doida pra chegarmos em Hogwarts... digamos que vai ser ... hum... divertido brincar com alguns casaizinhos... sem contar que ainda vamos passar pelo chapéu seletor... mas nos vamos começar no trem... sim, eu sou doida... cortei a viagem de trem ao meio... mas fazer oke? Bom... abrindo outro Word pra começar a escrever o cap 6 ateh a próxima pessoal!

Ah! E esperem! Eu estou escrevendo uma song R/Hr... se v6s gostam do casal esperem! Em breve ela estará disponível


	6. Enfim Hogwarts

Cap 6

Enfim Hogwarts 

_Nós vamos por esse castelo abaixo.Ah...Ele é muito grande...Talvez o viremos de pernas para o ar. _

_Marayah Black, mudando de idea ao se depara com o grande castelo_

- Adoro esse trem – disse Marayah feliz enquanto andava pelos corredores

- Como você sabe se é a primeira vez que anda nele?

- Sabendo, oras! Gostei dele!

Harry riu. Eles estavam a caminho da cabine. Rony e Hermione haviam ido ao vagão dos monitores para a reunião de inicio de ano.

- Aqui tem um vagão vazio. – falou Jean – vamos! Entrem!

Todos entraram e começaram a conversar até que Melissa se levantou.

- Eu vou dar um volta pro aí. Daqui a pouco eu volto, okay?

- Ah, eu também... – Marayah ia falar mais Melissa deu as costas e foi-se embora – vou! Ah! Deixa pra lá. E aí? O que a gente faz agora?

Harry deu de ombros

- Nada – respondeu ele

Então eles começaram a conversar sobre coisas banais, esperando pela mulher do carrinho de doces.

* * *

Melissa foi caminhando pelos vagões, sem rumo. Uma e outras vezes se pegou olhando para rostos conhecidos, que passaram as férias com ela, mas não parou. Chegou ao primeiro vagão e resolveu voltar. _Será que não há nada de interessante nesse trem? _Na altura do terceiro vagão ele mudou esse pensamento.

Um grupo de alunos discutia fervorosamente. Alguns já pensavam em retirar a varinha de seus bolsos. Ao chegar mais perto resolver perguntar:

- O que está acontecendo?

Próximo a ela, Neville sorriu. Ele discutia com um outro garoto que ela não conseguiu.

- Você é a nova monitora, é?- perguntou o garoto loiro – a planta desse idiota jorrou uma gosma na minha cara!

- Não sou a nova monitora e cara costuma ser de cavalo. – respondeu friamente – que planta é essa neville?

- Mimbulus mimbletonia – respondeu ele contente – a ganhei ano passado.

- Você devia estar na lufa-lufa, longbottom! – retrucou o garoto loiro – lá eles gostam de retardados com plantas

_Hum... herbologia... Kat gosta de herbologia! _

Neville sacou a varinha.

- Não, Neville! – gritou Melissa, a essa altura já se juntava um grupinho à volta, segurando o braço dele – volte para sua cabine ou vai arranjar uma encrenca. Os monitores devem estar fazendo a ronda.

- Te tiraria pontos se o ano já estivesse começado! E vou relatar ao professor snape o ocorrido.

Neville ia retrucar alguma coisa, tremendo a menção do nome snape, mas Melissa o pediu para não fazer e ele voltou à cabine.

Quando ela se voltou para o garoto loiro, este a observava. Ela reparou, estranhamente pela primeira vez, em dois brutamontes que estavam a espreita.

- Acho que nunca te vi por aqui.

- Aceitável, já que eu não estudava aqui.

- Não tem cara de primeiranista

- Não sou primeiranista. Sou transferida de Beuxbations.

- Então deixe eu me apresentar – ele lhe estendeu a mão – Draco Malfoy, 6° ano

- Eu também estou no 6° ano e acho que conheço uma parente sua.

- Mesmo? Mas qual é seu nome?

Neste momento Marayah chegou, ofegante.

- Melissa! – chamou ela – vamos! Compramos as coisas e como você estava demorando... Ah, vem! – ela a puxou pelo braço

- Nos vemos em Hogwarts – ela disse antes de ser puxada por marayah.

* * *

Eles comiam tudo com gosto. Marayah, Jeaninne, Katherine e Melissa pegaram, cada uma, um pedaço de torta de abóbora e começaram a cantarolar uma musica, felizes.

- _Torta de abóbora é muito bom... É, bom! Torta de abóbora é bom demais! Eu como a torta de abóbora da madame padfoot... –_ e instantaneamente elas pararam de cantar, lembrando de Loren.

- Vou comer algo que não tenha musiquinha, da próxima vez. – retrucou Melissa quebrando o clima pesado que se instalava.

* * *

Já com os uniformes, eles passaram a observar o céu para ver quando escurecia. Mas ainda faltava bastante tempo. De quinze em quinze minutos, rony e hermione saiam para fazer a ronda e enquanto eles estavam fora, Malfoy e seus capangas apareceram.

Melissa tinha acabado de abrir a janela e esticar o braço para receber Íris, que havia saído para acompanhar o trem e quando se virou encontrou Harry e Malfoy com as varinhas em punho.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou Melissa

- Não muito – respondeu Marayah – o verdadeiro espetáculo ainda vai começar.

- Não vai. Sr. Potter, favor abaixar a varinha. – disse Melissa

Harry apenas soltou um grunhido.

- Então – ela olhou para Draco – o Sr. Malfoy fará isso.

Outro grunhido

- Oh, certo! Estou lidando com dois trasgos – ela sorriu maléficamente e se virou para Íris, pousada em seu _braço – _retire a varinha dos dois, sim.

Com um vôo rápido e certeiro, Íris retirou as varinhas e levou-as para a dona. As outras três meninas assistiam tudo como se fosse um jogo de ping pong

- Bom... Agora que estou em posse do objeto que causaria danos – olhou para as duas varinhas no bico de íris – acho que vocês podem me explicar o que aconteceu.

- Ele perguntou onde estavam o pé-rapado e a sangue-ruim – respondeu Harry

- Mesmo? – disse ela com uma voz falsamente interessada – e o que o Sr. Malfoy pode dizer em sua defesa?

- Que o Weasley é pobretão e a Granger é sangue-ruim. – respondeu ele em deboche

- Vocabulário maravilhoso, o seu. – falou marayah se metendo

- Realmente, mas isso não vem ao caso – ela olhou por trás de Malfoy – e esses dois gorilas aí atrás de você? São seus seguranças?

- São meus _amigos – _falou ele

- Grandes amigos – disse Harry em deboche

- Realmente são grandes – falou Jeaninne

- E gordos – completou Katherine

Por um segundo, Melissa perdeu a pose de juíza e riu. Mas, novamente, voltou a pose original, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Pois bem, Sr. Malfoy. Seja um bom cavalheiro e retire-se antes de uma briga – e voltou-se para Harry – e você, Sr. Harry James Potter, pensei ter ouvido a Sra. Weasley falar para você não se meter em encrencas. Comporte-se!

- Mas ele ofendeu Rony e Hermione! O que você acha que eu deveria fazer?

- Tirar a pose dele? – perguntou ela

Malfoy riu.

- Dúvida é? – ela sorriu para Ron e Hermione, que adentravam na cabine no momento. – Draco Malfoy, certo? – ele confirmou com a cabeça, lançando um olhar de desprezo para Hermione – jeaninne, faça as honras da casa.

Jeaninne se levantou vagarosamente e estendeu a mão para draco, que a apertou.

- Jeaninne Malfoy Lupin – nesse instante, ele retirou a mão da dela a fazendo rir.

- Qual seu sobrenome do meio, Sr. Malfoy? – perguntou Melissa, sentada ao lado de Harry, observando as caras de desgosto que Malfoy fazia.

- Black – respondeu ele com voz de deboche.

- Surpresa não, May? – perguntou ela

- Com certeza.

Marayah se levantou, dirigiu-se a Malfoy e estendeu-lhe a mão, a qual ele pegou com relutância.

- Marayah Potter Black – May sorriu pra ele quando ele retirou a mão – esplendido, não é?

- E qual seria a surpresa, - Melissa andou até ele, mas não lhe estendeu a mão – se eu lhe dissesse quem sou?

Pode –se ouvir as risadas dos outros ao fundo. Melissa lhe estendeu a mão, mas ele não a pegou.

- Ótimo. Não faço questão de encostar em você. Bom, Harry. Quer fazer o favor de me apresentar?

Harry sorriu em deboche. Levantou-se e sorriu para malfoy.

- Bom, Malfoy. Essa é minha Irmã, Melissa Evans Potter.

* * *

- Mas como você adivinhou que o sobrenome do meio dele? – perguntou rony ainda rindo

Meia hora após o ocorrido, eles riam da cara que Malfoy havia feito logo após Hermione ter lhe enfeitiçado.

- Palpite...

- Muito bem dado, por sinal – disse Mione.

- É, mas você também mandou muito bem, mi – falou May – foi hilário!

- Me fez lembrar de quando o falso moody o transformou em uma doninha – relembrou rony

- E como foi isso? – interessou-se Kat

Então, eles começaram a contar do que aconteceu e antes que eles pudessem perceber, o trem começou a frear. Em pouco tempo eles haviam chegado em Hogwarts.

As corujas faziam um estardalhaço. Os adolescentes gritavam um para os outros e ninguém mais entendia nada.

Harry conseguiu ver as quatro meninas se juntarem a um grupo de transferidos que se dirigia a Hagrid. Ao ver o amigo ele acenou. Então seguiu seu caminho com Rony e Hermione até Hogwarts.

As carruagens eram as mesmas, sacolejando em direção ao castelo. A visão devia ser belíssima se vista por cima. Centenas de carruagens sem cavalos andando juntas.

- Você acha que as meninas vão para que casa? – perguntou Rony

- Espero que seja a grifinória – disse Mione

- Tomara – respondeu Harry, pensativo.

Olhou pela janela, quase chegando em Hogwarts, e conseguiu ver os barquinhos no lago, sendo guiados pelo meio-gigante.

E então a carruagem parou. Aos lados, as outras carruagens também paravam e seus ocupantes se dirigiam ao saguão de entrada.

Eles adentraram no salão principal e caminharam até a mesa da grifinória, onde foram ouvintes de seus amigos, que contavam as histórias do verão.

Mas em poucos minutos as portas se abriram, deixando a professora McGonagall passar com um grupo de alunos um pouco maior que o habitual.

Melissa olhou para as amigas que pareciam preocupadas, mas ela não estava. Talvez por saber pra qual casa ia, talvez por simplesmente estar calma.

A professora pôs o chapéu em cima do banquinho.Então ele começou a fazer sua canção anual, que foi rápida e muito parecida com a do ano anterior.

- Iremos selecionar os primeiranistas primeiro – disse a professora – Matilde acaborn!

A garota com rosto redondo fora selecionada para a corvinal. E aos poucos a fila dos primeiranistas foi diminuindo, até que ela se esgotou e Dumbledore se levantou.

- Bem-vindos, meus alunos, bem-vindos. Bem, como vocês podem perceber, Hogwarts aceitou transferências, depois de muitos anos, de alunos de segundo, terceiro, quarto e sexto ano, vindos de escola da França, Bulgária e Irlanda. Por favor, professora, continue.

- Marayah Black, sexto ano.

Marayah caminhou até o chapéu, apreensiva. Mas em poucos segundos o chapéu anunciou:

- GRIFINÓRIA

- Clarie cold, segundo ano.

- SONSERINA – anunciou o chapéu

Harry viu Melissa fazer um sinal de positivo para a menina e ouviu Marayah, que havia se sentado em frente a ele balbuciar que ela a conhecera no orfanato.

- Acário dolb, quarto ano.

O menino som cabelos loiros fora selecionado para a lufa-lufa e a fila foi diminuindo.

- Pierre Fonse, sexto ano

Melissa olhou para a mesa da grifinória, apontando para o garoto, com cara de quem não entendia nada. Marayah simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça afirmando. Harry fez uma nota mental para perguntar quem era depois.

- CORVINAL! – anunciou o chapéu, fazendo melissa dar uns pulinhos de felicidade.

As poucos chegou-se ao L, e Jeaninne caminhou para o chapéu como se estivesse indo para a forca.

- CORVINAL! –disse o chapéu

Jeaninne olhou desolada para as outras. Harry viu Marayah grunhir alguma coisa e lembrou-se de mais cedo, quando Melissa disse que isso era coisa de trasgo.

As letras foram passando até que, finalmente, chegou-se ao P.

- Katherine Pettigrew, sexto ano

- LUFA-LUFA! – disse o chapéu, quase sem ter encostado na cabeça da menina.

Marayah olhou para Melissa que sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Melissa Potter, sexto ano.

Ainda se ouviu alguns murmúrios de gente que ainda não sabia dela. Ela se sentou no banquinho, colocando o chapéu na cabeça e sentiu, pela segunda vez, os olhos serem tapados pelo mesmo.

_"Ainda se lembra da sua promessa?". _

_"Claro que me lembro" – pensou ela "não sou sequelada" _

_"Então sabe para onde vai?". _

_"Sei. Você não pode dizer logo, não?" _

_"Se você quer agilizar as coisas..." _– SONSERINA! – anunciou ele.

Melissa olhou para Harry, dando de ombros. Virou-se para a mesa da sonserina mandando um tchauzinho para ele.

- Ora, ora, ora. Não é que a potter de saias veio parar na sonserina – disse Malfoy no momento em que Melissa se acomodou.

- Mas não é que é mesmo? – debochou ela – cá estou eu.

- Para de implicar com essazinha aí, Draquinho. – falou pansy parkinson

Um menino de cabelos castanhos, próximo a eles, fez uma car de nojo que Melissa não pode deixar de rir.

- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou Malfoy

- Estou imaginando como vão ser os filhos de vocês, _draquinho –_ ironizou ela rindo – cruzamento de buldogue com doninha! Hahahaha

Dois brutamontes se levantaram da mesa ameaçando ela.

- É melhor mandar eles se acalmarem, malfoy – disse o garoto de cabelos castanhos – sou Dimitri Irtimid – completou estendendo a mão para Melissa.

- Prazer! Sou Melissa Potter.

Neste momento a seleção havia acabado e Dumbledore se levantou.

- Então, meus queridos alunos, prontos para mais um ano letivo? – pode-se ouvir alguns nãos em meios os murmúrios de afirmação – mas tudo bem. bom, só me resta dizer: bom apetite

- Bon appétit - sussurraram melissa, jeaninne, marayah e katherine ao mesmo tempo sem perceber.

Todos comeram muito bem e foram para seus respectivos dormitórios para sonhar e esperar que no dia seguinte as aulas começassem.


	7. Nossas diferenças

Cap 7

Nossas diferenças

_É andando por esse castelo que a gente vê como as pessoas das mesmas casas são diferentes! Olhe para mim e para o Malfoy! Ele realmente é um idiota! _

_Melissa Potter _

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Melissa fora uma das primeiras a levantar. Caminhou até o salão principal que se encontrava praticamente a rabiscar algo em um pedaço de pergaminho quando Íris chegou até ela.

- Olá, bom dia!- disse Melissa para a fênix que respondeu com um pio indignado – você não gostou muito de eu ter ficado na sonserina, certo – a fênix confirmou – é... Tem algumas pessoas que não valem a pena conhecer aqui. Mas tudo bem. A gente se acostuma. Bom dia, Dorminhoco – completou no momento em que Harry passou por ela.

Mas ele não respondeu. Fingiu que não havia ouvido. Melissa conclui que ele, como Íris, estava chateado por ela ter caído na sonserina.

- Íris, me faça um favor, sim? Dê umas boas bicadas naquele cabeça dura que está sentado na mesa da grifinória por mim?

Íris voou e em poucos segundos, pode-se ouvir alguns gemidos de dor vindos daquela direção, arrancando algumas risadas de Melissa. Harry se levantou e caminhou até a mesa da sonserina.

- Dá pra você mandar seu pássaro parar de me bicar?– falou ele

- Fênix não é um pássaro, Harry. – disse Melissa enquanto esticava o braço para receber Íris. – e você devia ser mais educado e responder bom dia para os outros.

- Não estou a fim de discutir, okay? – disse harry lhe virando as costas

- Se você quiser continuar julgando as pessoas pela casa que elas pertencem, o problema é seu. Mas eu espero que você se lembre que antes você falava comigo.

- Nossos pais não iriam gostar disso!

- A gente pode saber disso. Eles estão lá! No oásis!

- Cuidado! Fala mais baixo!

Os corredores estavam começando a encher, mas ainda faltava uma hora e meia para o inicio das aulas. Eles passaram distraidamente por entre as pessoas, tentando não chamar muita atenção, e em poucos minutos estavam pulando para dentro do alçapão. Andaram silenciosamente até que puderam ver o belo lugar.

- Nossa! Macieiras!- disse Melissa, tirando uma maçã e levando até a fonte onde a lavou.

- Mãe! Pai! – chamou Harry – como a gente consegue achar eles?

- Eu que sei? – respondeu Melissa – porque a gente não só espera?

- Esperar pra quê? – perguntou uma voz por trás deles

- Sirius! – exclamou Harry

Melissa deu um pulo e o abraçou.

- Padin!

- Eu já não te –começou ele -disse pra não me chamar assim, não? – ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas eu gosto! – respondeu ela – padin, padrinho... É legal

Sirius soltou uma leve risada e reparou no símbolo na roupa dela

- Sonserina? – perguntou ele, melissa confirmou – e Harry eu já sabia que era da grifinória! Ahá! PONTAS! Hey, pontas!

Tiago apareceu entre as macieiras.

- Ganhei a aposta! – exclamou Sirius

- Qual aposta? – perguntou ele.

- Vocês apostaram em que casa nós íamos ficar?- perguntou Harry

- Como assim? – perguntou Melissa

- Ah! Vocês estão aí! – Tiago se aproximou deles – e aí como vão na escola?

- Não sei! – respondeu Melissa –Minha primeira aula é daqui a pouco, sabe?

Tiago riu.

- Perdi a aposta mesmo? – perguntou ele olhando para o símbolo da sonserina no uniforme dela – tem certeza que você não trocou esse uniforme?

Harry soltou um resmungo.

- Ela não trocou nada. Foi pra sonserina mesmo!

- Quer dizer que vocês não estão zangados por eu ter ido pra sonserina?

- Claro que não, querida – disse Lílian, que havia acabado de chegar, abraçado-a – quem te contou essa mentira?

- Foi o Harry! – disse ela apontando para o irmão

- Porque você disse isso pra sua irmã, Harry?

- Porque eu achei...

- Acho errado! Eu quase fui pra lá... – disse Lílian – agora venha até aqui! Deixa eu ver como vocês cresceram!

Quando eles saíram do oásis, tiveram a ligeira impressão que haviam esquecido de algo.

- O horário! – exclamou Harry enquanto caminhava sem rumo

- E aonde eu arrumo isso?

- Com os monitores, tonta – disse Harry – vou procurar por Rony e Hermione. Você tem que procurar pelo... ah! Não precisa mais procurar. É só falar da praga que ele aparece – completou Harry ao ver Malfoy – Boa sorte!

- Droga – resmungou ela – Ei! Malfoy! – chamou ela se aproximando – Qual é a primeira aula?

- Já perdeu o horário, Potter? – retrucou ele em deboche – Que coisa feia!

- Não, Malfoy, eu não perdi. O caso é que o monitor não me entregou os horários, sabe? Acho que seria um bom assunto para quando eu for ver o professor Snape. Ele é o chefe da casa, não?

- Talvez. – disse ele – Mas acho que ele não vai te ouvir por muito tempo. Não tem paciência pra bobagens.

- Mesmo? – perguntou ela – Está bom então.

Ela lhe deu as costas e foi para o salão principal. Quando ia entrar, o professor Snape saia.

- Aí está você, Potter – disse ele – aqui está o seu horário. Agora suma da minha frente! Não quer ver a sonserina perdendo pontos por besteiras.

Melissa esperou ele se afastar um pouco para imitá-lo fazendo voz de falsete.

- Não quero ver a sonserina perdendo pontos por besteiras.

- Quê? – perguntou May, que havia se aproximado.

- Agora entendo porque nossos pais o chamavam de ranhoso.

- Ah! Bom... Na verdade eu só vou ter esse gosto sexta-feira – disse olhando o horário – Diz que a minha primeira aula é com a sonserina. Com você?

- Não... Você vai ter aula com a Kat. Ela é a sonserina.

- Sua sem graça!

- Besta. – disse melissa – é defesa contra as artes das trevas. Vamos?

- Espera a gente! – pediu Harry da mesa da grifinória - Bora, Rony – chamou Harry

- To guindo – disse rony com a boca cheia de comida.

- Ai, Rony! – reclamou Hermione se levantando – Come direito!

- Gueu non tenhu gulpa – disse ele engolindo a comida – vocês me apressam!

- Estamos atrasados! – reclamou Melissa aproximando-se da mesa – nunca mais espero vocês

- Anda, Rony!

- Go indu, to indo!

Marayah pegou um guardanapo, encheu de comida e entregou-o a rony, que sorriu encabulado.

- Vamos agora? – perguntou Hermione

Então eles saíram desesperados.

* * *

- Não, não, querida! Essas plantas precisam ser colocadas com cuidado – dizia a profª sprout.

- Cuidado Jean!

- Eu ouvi a prof ª, Kat.

- Então faça direito! Olha só! Ta sujando tudo!

Realmente a bancada estava muito suja. Jeaninne suspirou. Sempre fora assim. Nunca levara jeito para herbologia.

- Suzana! Me passe esse vaso sim? – pediu Kat

Jeaninne olhou assustada para a amiga. Ela já havia colocado mudas nos vasos necessários, nos dela e já estava atacando os vasos de Suzana.

Saíram dali completamente exaustas. Havia terra até a alma delas e só pensavam em banho.

* * *

- Estão atrasados, senhores – disse a professora assim que eles abriram a porta – da próxima vez irei retirar pontos.

Ela era alta. Loira de olhos cinzentos, o que fez harry compara-la aos Malfoy e isso não lhe foi agradável.

- Sim, senhora - responderam.

- Então, como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompida, meu nome é Ly Ann Yärn e serei a nova professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas desse ano.

Todos se mantinham calados. A professora tinha um ar sério, daqueles que controla a turma sem nenhum problema.

- E terei que fazer um grande trabalho, já que essa turma não tem um professor decente desde o terceiro ano. Mas sei que alguns tentaram aprender sozinhos ano passado, com sucesso – Harry abriu um sorriso – e das alunas que foram transferidas que estão mais adiantadas. Bom... Vou fazer a chamada agora.

Um aviãozinho voou da mesa de Melissa até a mesa de draco. Ele abriu o bilhete e viu escrito:

_Reparou que eu cheguei atrasada? Fui ver snape. Boa sorte na próxima vez que falar com ele. Algo me diz que seu desempenho como monitor não anda muito bem._

Melissa deu uma cutucada em Harry para que ele também pudesse apreciar a cena de Malfoy ficando vermelho

- Ele é uma besta mesmo. – cochichou harry para melissa

- Harry potter

- Adorei isso! Não é nem preciso falar com o snape pra assustar o Malfoy.

- Harry Potter –repetiu a professora

Melissa cutucou Harry nas costelas quando percebeu que a professora o chamava.

- Ai! Hã... Presente!

- Melissa Potter

- Presente!

A professora terminou a chamada e eles entraram em uma rigorosa revisão sobre tudo que haviam aprendido desde a primeira série.

Algum tempo mais tarde eles saíram da sala com as mãos calejando de tanto escrever, sumindo pelos corredores.

Aos poucos, assistiram às aulas do dia e ao sol já começava a se pôr. Os corredores começavam a ficar vazios e as salas comunais cheias. Era a primeira noite após o inicio das aulas.

E a semana passou rapidamente e na sexta-feira, ultimo tempo, eles estavam caminhando morbidamente a caminho das masmorras.

A maioria dos alunos ainda se encontrava fora da sala de aula e entraram quase todos juntos.

Melissa se dirigia ao lugar vazio ao lado de marayah, mas sentiu uma mão a puxando.

Malfoy.

- Você não está pensando, realmente, em se juntar com grifinórios, está.

- Me dê um bom motivo para não fazer isso.

- Pareça uma sonserina, pelo menos, na frente do snape. – ele se aproximou do lugar onde havia colocado os materiais e empurrou goyle – junte-se ao melhor lado – e ofereceu a mão para melissa, que aceitou, meio que desconfiada.

O professor snape adentrou na sala quando Melissa ainda despejava os materiais em cima da bancada sob o olhar de estranheza dos grifinorios

- Espero que vocês – começou o professor snape, olhando para os girfinórios – tenham melhorado suas cabeças-ocas nas férias, mas isso é esperança a toa – ele bateu a porta com força enquanto os sonserinos riam e melissa olhava indiferente, para depois levar um cutucão de draco e soltar uma risada forçada – e também espero que as novas alunas sejam tão boas nessa matéria como dizem que são. – ele olhou para melissa e marayah. e começou a falar mais alto – esse ano vocês irão aprender poções mais complexas, como merecem depois dos seus NOM´s. então –ele apontou a varinha para o quadro e apareceu o modo de preparo – o que estão esperando? Comecem!

- Talento em poções, Potter? – preguntou Malfoy – pensei que sua família não tivesse dom pra isso.

Melissa cortava um lagarto, despreocupadamente, olhou para o lado e viu o irmão concentrado, cortando lagartos também. Mais atrás, pansy parkison soltava gemidinhos toda vez que encostava no lagarto morto.

- É, mas parece que sua _namoradinha _também não leva muito jeito pra coisa – ouviu-se um barulho de uma faca caindo no chão – nem seus amiguinhos.

- Você não acreditou mesmo que aquela coisa fosse minha namorada, acreditou?

Melissa sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, de leve, meio que sorrindo, meio que concentrada na poção.

- Ela parece mais uma puxa-saco sua.

Draco grunhiu, acrescentando mais um ingrediente na poção.

- Mas me diz logo o que você quer, Malfoy. – draco olhou surpreso para ela – está sendo muito simpático comigo.

Draco franziu as sombrancelhas.

- Dê uma olhada nos idiotas dos grifinórios. – melissa olhou e os viu concentrados, até mesmo hermione, que ela achara que não estaria – nenhum deles tem capacidade suficiente para fazer uma poção direito. Eu só esperei que, por você ser sonserina, tivesse mais que eles.

- Tenho mais que você – disse ela olhando para a poção dele – a poção devia estar lilás e não rosa.

- Eu ainda não acrescentei as lagrimas de dragão – ele jogou duas gotas e a poção ganhou um tom arroxeado

- Muito bom, sr. Malfoy – disse ela em tom de deboche.

Do outro lado da sala, Hermione cutucava Harry.

- Está errado, harry! São duas voltas no sentido anti-horário, acrescentando um pequeno pedaço de pele de ararambóia.

- Então o Rony está fazendo tudo errado.-disse Marayah

- Novidade. – conclui Harry

Eles se calaram no momento em que snape passou por eles, reclamando que a poção de rony estava verde e fedorenta.

- Parece que sua irmã está se dando bem com as cobras – disse Marayah pra Harry.

- São farinha do mesmo saco – respondeu simas finnigan, da bancada de trás – uma hora ou outra ela ia debandar pro lado de lá.

- Eu ainda acho que tem caroço nesse angu – disse Hermione

- Vamos mudar de assunto, okay? – perguntou Harry

* * *

- Uma poção digna de um gênio – disse melissa tampando o pequeno frasco e o sacudindo.

- Só se a sua poção estivesse idêntica a minha – disse malfoy, colocando a etiqueta no frasco.

- Oras, Malfoy! A minha está muito melhor que a sua – disse Melissa posicionando o seu frasco, já etiquetado, ao lado do dele – veja.!

- Estão iguais – respondeu ele

Eles colocaram as poções na mesa do professor e saíram, antes de todos.

- Talvez estejam, mas você ainda vai tirar uma nota maior que a minha.

- Assumiu que a minha poção é melhor que a sua, potter?

- Não, mas Malfoy e Potter tem uma grande diferença para o professor snape, não acha? – perguntou ela em tom de sarcasmo.

- Quem mandou tem um irmão irritante

Melissa fez uma cara pensativa, como se fosse responder, mas concluiu que, as vezes, harry era realmente irritante.

Eles entraram no salão comunal e íris voou até ela carregando uma vassoura.

- Como você pode adivinhar meus pensamentos, hein? –perguntou Melissa, acariciando a fênix sob o olhar de draco.

- As cores, realmente, se chocam – sussurrou ele

- Hãn? O que? – perguntou Melissa

- Você poderia ser um grifinória detestável sem nenhum...

- Mas eu estou no melhor lado – disse ela – Bom... Não sei você, mas eu vou voar.

- Você joga quadribol?

- Melhor que muito jogador profissional – disse ela – e isso sem muito esforço.

- Amanhã vai ter testes para o time da sonserina. Batedores e artilheiros.

- Estarei lá

Melissa saiu do salão comunal sacudindo a cabeça negativamente. _Tem algo muito errado com a besta do Malfoy.

* * *

_

- Estou dizendo, Harry – disse gina – não vai demorar muito pra eles começarem a namorar.

Era a primeira terça-feira de novembro, as aulas estavam passando rapidamente. Melissa havia ingressado no time de quadribol da sonserina e, para desgosto de harry, estava cada vez mais próxima de Malfoy, mesmo com as brigas.

- Você deve estar maluca, gina! – falou harry – é mais fácil rony e hermione pararem de brigar do que isso. E a melissa não vai namorar com aquele idiota!

Nesse momento, rony e hermione passaram por eles, saindo da mesa da grifinória, discutindo:

- Fala sério, Rony! Eu sempre peguei mais infratores que você!

- Isso porque eu estava ocupado cometendo infrações!

- Você não vai querer apostar, vai?

- Vou sim!

- Ah, não! Não mesmo, rony!

Hermione saiu batendo o pé, com rony em seu encalce, arrancando risadas de harry e gina.

- Está vendo, gina? Impossível!

- Pois veja você! – gina virou a cabeça de harry em direção a mesa da sonserina no momento em que melissa esfregava um pedaço de pão na cara de Malfoy – no baile de natal eles já estarão juntos.

Dumbledore havia avisado, na noite de halloween, que haveria um baile de natal em hogwarts, parecido com o que tivera há dois anos atrás.

- Não, não vão! Rony e hermione vão estar, não eles!

- Eles quem? – perguntou marayah

- A melissa e o malfoy – respondeu gina

- Ah, aqueles dois! Estão mais insuportáveis que nunca!sério! – acrescentou ao ver a cara de harry – eu nunca sei quando eles estão implicando um com o outro ou com os outros.

- Ta vendo, harry?

Harry grunhiu.

- Você quer apostar?-perguntou gina

Harry sorriu, estranhamente.

* * *

- Espero que você esteja pronta para o joga sábado, potter – disse Malfoy

- Claro que estou, chapéu-de-macarrão – disse ela se referindo aos cabelos loiros do garoto – vou fazer mais pontos com a minha goles que você com aquele pomo.

- Esse suco de abóbora não te fez bem – disse Draco, sacolejando o resto de suco do copo dela.

- Se eu fizer – começou ela – você não me enche o saco por uma semana?

- E se você não fizer – Melissa fechou os olhos, sabendo o que ele diria – você vai ao baile comigo?

Melissa bufou.

- Oras! – disse ele – nada mais justo do que o garoto mais bonito da sonserina ir com a garota mais bonita da sonserina.

Melissa olhou para as meninas que ainda tomavam café na mesa da sonserina.

- Ser a garota mais bonita da sonserina não é um grande elogio – concluiu ela

Foi à vez de draco bufar.

- Feito ou não feito

Melissa esticou a mão e apertou a de Draco

- Feito!

Na mesa da grifinória, harry apertava a mão de gina

- Feito? – perguntou a garota

- Feito! – feito respondeu ele.

No corredor do terceiro andar, rony gritava pra Hermione:

- Você não quer apostar porque tem medo de perder pra MIM!

- Eu não tenho medo de perder pra você, Ronald!

- Então aposte!

Hermione pensou por um momento, e então apertou a mão de rony.

- Apostado.


End file.
